


La misión más larga

by Heytherebluesky



Category: Naruto, Shikaneji - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heytherebluesky/pseuds/Heytherebluesky
Summary: Neji y Shikamaru se encuentran varados solos en una selva desconocida.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 5





	La misión más larga

Shikamaru se arrojó al suelo y logró evitar el daño. La flecha que volaba hacia él pasó rozándolo. Miró alrededor buscando a los miembros de su equipo. Corrían entre los arbustos intentando escapar de la lluvia de flechas que atravesaba el aire en todas direcciones.

_Qué demonios. Se suponía que estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento._

Habían salido de Konoha esa misma mañana en un pequeño grupo formado por Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Neji. Shikamaru lideraba el equipo. El objetivo era adentrarse en el país de los Ríos hasta llegar a la aldea central, Kaori, la cual había solicitado la ayuda de Konohagakure para lidiar con una pandilla de bandidos que asolaba la región. El trabajo que les habían encomendado era simple: sólo tenían que hacer un análisis de la situación para saber cuántos refuerzos sería necesario enviar, y examinar el territorio para poder planear la estrategia de acción. Sabían que podían ser atacados por los enemigos de Kaori, y habían ido preparados para contrarrestarlos. Pero no imaginaban que serían abordados apenas después de cruzar la frontera. Acababan de dejar atrás el puente que conectaba los dos países, separados por un ancho y caudaloso río, cuando Neji dio la señal de alarma y Akamaru comenzó a ladrar. Agudos gritos de guerra surgieron de entre la espesa vegetación. Segundos después una avalancha de flechas había caído sobre ellos.

Se vieron obligados a separarse. Shikamaru estudió la zona rápidamente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había sólo dos opciones: regresar por el puente y reorganizarse, o adentrarse en la espesura, donde los enemigos estaban aguardando por ellos.

“¡Retirada!”, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. “¡Regresen al puente!''.

Kiba y Shino pasaron junto a él a toda velocidad cubriéndose las cabezas con los brazos. Akamaru los seguía. Los vio llegar al puente y comenzar a cruzar. Se volvió para buscar a los miembros restantes. Ino había tropezado, quedando vulnerable. Afortunadamente Neji había acudido en su ayuda justo en el momento en que un enemigo saltaba de la maleza y se dirigía hacia ella blandiendo un filoso puñal. Se batían en duelo mientras las flechas continuaban zumbando a su alrededor. 

Shikamaru corrió hacia Ino. La ayudó a incorporarse y a correr hacia el puente. Una vez que ella estuvo a salvo regresó para ayudar a Neji. Éste había logrado derrotar a su oponente, arrojándolo contra un tronco de una potente patada que lo había dejado inconsciente. Al ver que se disponía a correr para reunirse con el resto del equipo Shikamaru estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero en ese momento observó como una flecha alcanzaba al Hyūga en el hombro. La tela de su traje blanco se rasgó y un chorro de sangre brotó de la reciente herida. Shikamaru no necesitaba analizar la flecha para saber que la punta estaba envenenada. El veneno era la especialidad de esa pandilla. Utilizaban los tóxicos presentes en la abundante vegetación para mejorar sus armas, volviendolas letales si no se contaba con el antídoto adecuado. Los efectos de los venenos que utilizaban eran variados: parálisis, hinchazón, dificultades para respirar, entre otros. Se preguntó cuál de todos ellos estaría presente en esas flechas, y cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacer efecto en Neji, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación le dio la respuesta. El Hyūga corrió un par de metros y se detuvo, aferrándose el hombro lastimado con una mano. Segundos después cayó de rodillas. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Parecía no poder moverse. Era el veneno de efecto paralizante. Shikamaru corrió hacia él y se agachó a su lado.

“¿Puedes levantarte?”.

Neji apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Parecía querer negar con la cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo. Shikamaru comprendió que tendría que cargarlo para sacarlo de allí. Colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y otro detrás de sus rodillas. Neji abrió los ojos y lo miró con irritación. Evidentemente no le agradaba estar en aquella situación. Los Hyūgas eran orgullosos, y Neji era probablemente el más orgulloso de todos. Shikamaru lo ignoró y se irguió sobre sus pies cargándolo en brazos. Luego comenzó a correr hacia el puente.

El resto del equipo los esperaba del otro lado. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una nueva flecha pasó volando junto a su oreja y se clavó sobre las tablas unos metros más adelante. Pero esta no era una flecha venenosa, sino una flecha incendiaria. La pequeña llama que ardía en la punta se extendió rápidamente por todo el puente, bloqueándoles el paso. Shikamaru se vio obligado a retroceder. Se volvió sobre su hombro y vio a varios enemigos surgiendo de entre los árboles con mirada amenazante. Estaba en desventaja. Su compañero había sido paralizado y el resto de su equipo estaba aislado del otro lado del río. Su única opción era escapar y esconderse para administrar el antídoto a Neji antes de que sus efectos fueran irreversibles. Miró en todas direcciones y logró ver un espacio oscuro entre los árboles donde el terreno se hundía. En ese punto comenzaba una pendiente. Shikamaru corrió hacia allí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, mientras Neji gemía por lo bajo entre sus brazos. El dolor provocado por el veneno debía ser enorme para que el Hyūga no pudiera reprimir esos sonidos. Al ver que intentaban escapar los enemigos se arrojaron tras ellos. Cuidándose de no dejar caer a Neji, Shikamaru buscó en sus chaleco una bomba de humo y la aventó contra el suelo. Una nube gris los cubrió por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Shikamaru alcanzara el comienzo de la pendiente y se dejara caer de rodillas por ella. La inclinación del terreno era mucho más pronunciada de lo que había imaginado, y se precipitó por ella a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sentía piedras y ramas clavándose en sus piernas, y rápidamente sus pantalones se rasgaron a la altura de sus rodillas. Mientras seguía deslizándose hacia abajo el dolor era notable, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo cada vez más rígido de Neji. 

Llegaron al final de la pendiente y estuvieron a punto de caer, pero Shikamaru consiguió mantener el balance y se irguió sobre sus pies. Los enemigos los habían perdido de vista, pero notarían el rastro que habían dejado sobre la tierra al bajar. No podían quedarse allí.

Comenzó a correr entre los arbustos y los árboles, cuidándose de pisar en sitios donde hubiera grava para no dejar huellas. El intercomunicador que tenía colocado en la oreja emitió un zumbido.

“¡Shikamaru! ¡¿qué ocurre?! ¡¿dónde están?!”. Era Ino. Tras sus gritos Shikamaru volvió a escuchar a Neji gimiendo entre sus brazos. “¡Oh no, los atraparon!”.

Giró entre los árboles para despistar a sus perseguidores. “Estamos bien”, contestó al intercomunicador. “Pero debemos ocultarnos. Neji necesita el antídoto”.

Más palabras alarmadas del resto de su equipo le taladraron el tímpano, y Shikamaru sintió el deseo de apagarlo para poder concentrarse. Necesitaba encontrar un escondite para poder atender a Neji. Divisó un enorme árbol con espesas ramas cubiertas de hojas que caían de forma vertical formando una gruesa cortina. El resultado era una especie de cueva natural bastante aceptable. Se dirigió hacia allí y atravesó las ramas. Quedaban completamente cubiertos por la gruesa pantalla de hojas. Se acuclilló sobre la tierra húmeda con Neji entre sus brazos y trató de escuchar. 

No parecían estar persiguiéndolos. Había logrado perderlos. Debían estar buscándolos en otra zona. Se concentró en el ninja que temblaba extrañamente entre sus brazos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios tensos. A través de ellos Shikamaru podía ver sus dientes apretados. Un dato perturbador cruzó su mente: si no se aplicaba el antídoto correcto en corto tiempo, Neji podía llegar a romper sus propios dientes por la presión. Había leído registros donde decía que eso había ocurrido. 

Lo sentó en el suelo con delicadeza y luego se sentó tras él rodeándolo con sus piernas. Lo recostó contra su pecho de modo que quedó sentado contra él. Neji no hizo nada para oponerse a todo eso, porque no podía. Shikamaru estaba seguro que de poder moverse no se hubiera dejado tocar siquiera. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Quizá sólo por el dolor, quizá por eso y por la ira.

Shikamaru buscó con su mano la cartuchera que tenía amarrada a la pierna. En ella había un botiquín preparado para la ocasión. Neji también tenía uno. Lo abrió y analizó los diferentes elementos. Había inyecciones, sueros, cápsulas, jarabes. Todos tenían utilidades diferentes. Se había preparado para esta situación. No podía fallar. Tomó un frasco con un líquido de suave color rosa y lo destapó. 

El intercomunicador en su oreja zumbó y se escuchó la voz de Ino envuelta en mucha estática. “¡¿Qué está pasando?!”.

Si todavía podían comunicarse no estaban tan lejos. El resto del equipo estaba cerca, pero del otro lado del río. “Estamos ocultos, así que no grites”, dijo Shikamaru con tranquilidad. “Neji está paralizado. Voy a darle el antídoto”.

“Es el rosa”, le recordó Ino, ahora con un volumen normal.

“Ya lo sé”.

Levantó un poco la cabeza de Neji, que había estado apoyada sobre su hombro, y aproximó el frasco a su boca. Vio que todavía tenía los dientes apretados con fuerza. Esperó que pudiera beber.

“Bebe esto, Hyūga”, dijo colocando el frasco en los labios tensos de Neji. Pareció costarle al chico un esfuerzo descomunal, pero consiguió beber varios sorbos. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba tensionado y contraído. Parecía muy doloroso. Había que esperar a que el antídoto surtiera efecto. Shikamaru observó el rostro de Neji, tan pálido como era habitual, pero con las mejillas encendidas de un rojo vibrante. Pensó que nunca en la vida lo había visto sonrojarse. Aquel color era inimaginable en el rostro siempre serio y mesurado de Neji. Pensó en un par de bellas flores primaverales creciendo entre la nieve, un resplandor escarlata en medio de un valle escarchado. Eso le produjo una sensación extraña. Como si un millón de diminutas criaturas danzaran sobre su piel, pinchándolo con sus filosas patitas.

_¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_

Ino dijo algo en el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. “...los puños. Tienes que favorecer la circulación hacia las manos”.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó desconcertado.

“Debes intentar que no apriete sus puños. Según cuánto veneno haya incorporado podría romperse los dedos.” explicó la chica. “Tienes que intentar estimular la circulación de los brazos”.

Shikamaru sabía de qué estaba hablando. Él también había leído sobre eso. Miró las manos de Neji y vio que estaban apretadas como dos prensas. “Mierda”, susurró. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y trató de desenvolver el ajustado puño de Neji. El Hyūga dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor entre sus dientes. Fue difícil, pero Shikamaru consiguió extender todos los dedos. Sus uñas habían dejado profundos surcos en la carne, uno de los cuales sangraba un poco. Comenzó a masajear toda la mano del chico. Hizo presión con sus pulgares sobre la palma y sobre todas las falanges, intentando estimular la circulación de la sangre. Luego pasó a la muñeca. Apretó con fuerza y subió repetidas veces por todo el brazo, masajeando sin parar. Parecía funcionar, o por lo menos los dedos de Neji no volvían a engarzarse automáticamente. Pasó al otro brazo y repitió el proceso, desenredando los dedos, masajeando, acariciando, repitiendolo una y otra vez. La piel de Neji era suave como una fina seda, y extremadamente pálida. Incluso bajo la escasa luz que llegaba a través de la cortina de hojas podía ver como enrojecía bajo la presión de sus dedos. Su cabeza se mantenía reclinada sobre el hombro de Shikamaru. En varios momentos lo escuchó proferir unos gemidos apenas audibles que parecían desencadenados por la presión de su tacto. Era un sonido increíble, casi melodioso. Por algún momento Shikamaru se encontró deseando escucharlo otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta. “¿Mejor?”, le preguntó al Hyūga.

El chico exhaló otro de esos indescriptibles gemidos. ¿Era un sí o un no? Lo que sea que fuera, le quitó el aliento. 

_¡¿Estás loco o eres idiota?! ¡Concéntrate!_ “¿Cuándo hará efecto el maldito antídoto?”, preguntó con irritación. Ahora mantenía las dos manos de Neji entre las suyas y acariciaba sus dedos con fuerza una y otra vez. 

“No debería tardar mucho…”, respondió Ino.

Tenía razón. Poco después Neji pareció cambiar de repente. Separó los dientes, abriendo la boca para respirar profundamente con alivio. Su cuerpo fue perdiendo la tensión lentamente, y unos minutos más tarde descansaba contra el pecho de su capitán, agotado pero a salvo. Shikamaru se relajó también.

“Creo que ya está bien”, informó al resto del equipo.

“Buscaremos la forma de cruzar e iremos por ustedes”, dijo la voz de Shino.

“Nada de eso”, contestó Shikamaru al instante. “Aléjense del río. Si ellos quemaron el puente deben tener otras formas de cruzar. Manténganse lo más al margen posible.” Se tomó unos segundos para hacer unos breves cálculos y prosiguió. “Caminen hasta el próximo puente. Nos encontraremos allí y continuaremos juntos. Son varios días de caminata, así que cuídense. Recuerden que nos estaban esperando, así que probablemente sabían que Kaori pidió refuerzos a Konoha. Debe haber escuadrones como esos por todos lados.”

El equipo aceptó las órdenes, aunque Ino parecía preferir ir a ayudarlos. Sin embargo cruzar ese río tan caudaloso era complicado, y de todas formas les sería más fácil esconderse entre los árboles hasta llegar a Kaori si eran sólo dos. Con suerte Neji se recuperaría para la mañana siguiente y podrían avanzar.

“Mantendremos la comunicación en la medida que estos aparatos lo permitan”, dijo refiriéndose al intercomunicador. “Cuídense entre ustedes, y no hagan nada que yo no haría”.

Cortaron la comunicación. Shikamaru colocó las manos en la tierra detrás de su cadera para apoyarse en sus brazos. Escuchó con atención. Sólo podía distinguir el sonido del viento entre los árboles y la respiración aún agitada de Neji.

“Hyūga, ¿puedes oírme?”, preguntó suavemente.

Neji respondió con un gruñido débil y movió la cabeza un poco. Volvió a quedarse quieto, reposando contra el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Pareció quedarse dormido.

Vaya fiasco había resultado todo. El enemigo había logrado dividirlos. Shikamaru repasó los sucesos: Neji había dado la alarma de que había enemigos adelante un instante después de cruzar el puente. Los detectó con su _Byakugan_ a una distancia considerable, pero sus flechas eran de alto alcance. En sólo unos segundos habían quedado dispersados. Recordó la bajada por la pendiente de lodo y rocas y se miró las rodillas. Tenía muchos cortes. Tendría que desinfectarlos. Eso le trajo el recuerdo de la herida de flecha que Neji tenía en el brazo. Si no la atendía podía infectarse. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó su cantimplora y un pote con ungüento medicinal. Moviéndose despacio para no despertar al Hyūga, lavó suavemente la herida y aplicó la medicina. 

Se habían salvado de milagro. Tuvo suerte de encontrar un escondite tan rápido. Si hubieran tardado más en detenerse quizás Neji tendría ahora todos sus huesos rotos.

_Neji…_ Shikamaru recordó sus mejillas encendidas como brasas ardiendo, y esos gemidos tan particulares. Era increíble que se hubiera fijado en eso en un momento como aquel, pero lo había hecho. La imagen se repetía ante sus ojos una y otra vez, adquiriendo un matiz onírico, casi mágico.

Neji se movió en sueños y esto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo miró. Su rostro estaba tranquilo. De repente Shikamaru se sintió avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Dejó la medicina a un lado, sintiendo que sus dedos quemaban. Tenía que concentrarse en montar guardia. Si se quedaban en ese exacto lugar hasta que Neji se recuperara, todo saldría bien.

Al avanzar el día el clima empeoró. La humedad aumentó, trayendo consigo una ola de calor insoportable. Shikamaru sentía que el sudor le recorría el cuerpo en torrentes. Unos mosquitos enormes comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de ellos. Hizo lo que pudo por ahuyentarlos, pero no logró evitar que algunos los picaran. Por suerte no produjeron más que algunas ronchas que desaparecieron pronto. Al caer la noche la temperatura bajó. De repente el frío calaba los huesos. Shikamaru se alegró de tener su camiseta negra de cuello alto, pero luego recordó que las ropas de Neji eran más livianas. Lo miró y vio que sus labios se habían tornado más pálidos. Tiritaba. 

Shikamaru maldijo por no haberlo notado antes. Se dijo que luego del envenenamiento las defensas de Neji debían estar bajas. El frío de aquella noche podía hacerle daño. También se dio cuenta de que la tierra mojada sobre la que estaban sentados tampoco contribuía a ayudarlo. Aún maldiciendo, se quitó el chaleco verde de su uniforme y lo colocó sobre la tierra para que pudieran sentarse sobre él. Luego se sacó la camiseta y se la puso a Neji sobre su ropa. Le quedaba considerablemente grande, pero por lo menos lo mantendría caliente. Lo acomodó de vuelta sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos y las piernas para darle un poco de calor. Aquella era la situación más extraña en la que había estado con un compañero _shinobi_ , y supo que nunca se lo contraría a nadie.

Pasadas varias horas él también se adormeció. Sentado como estaba, con Neji dormido sobre su pecho respirando suavemente contra su cuello, tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Se batía a duelo con un mosquito gigante que intentaba picar a Neji. El Hyūga no tenía puesto nada más que su camiseta negra de cuello alto, que contrastaba con su piel lívida. Por el dobladillo asomaban sus muslos blancos y perfectos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada. Jadeaba con unos gemidos casi sensuales. Se veía hermoso, como una criatura divina. 

Estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás y se despertó. Neji aún dormía plácidamente. Agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver su rostro, porque tenía la impresión que sólo serviría para desatar más sueños dementes como ese. Hizo lo posible por borrar la imagen de aquel Neji de mejillas sonrojadas vestido con nada más que su camiseta. Empezó a preguntarse si él no habría sido envenenado también, porque su mente parecía no pensar con claridad. Se propuso no volver a dormirse.

  
  


* * *

Neji despertó cuando un rayo de sol matinal cayó sobre sus párpados. Abrió un poco los ojos. La luz del día entraba en finas estelas a través de la cortina de hojas tiñéndose de color verde. Se sentía mareado y un intenso dolor le recorría los músculos, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio sin parar durante días. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó ordenar sus ideas.

Había sido herido en combate, y todo por intentar ayudar a esa tonta chica Yamanaka. Recordaba que Shikamaru había corrido con él en sus brazos para alejarlo del peligro, que lo había metido en aquel refugio y que le había hecho beber el antídoto. Luego de eso su memoria era un poco confusa. Recordaba el dolor de sus extremidades, pero mucho más la sensación de las manos de Shikamaru recorriendo sus brazos, masajeando sus dedos, sus muñecas. Si hubiera podido se hubiera rehusado firmemente a aquel contacto, pero la verdad era que lo había ayudado. El dolor había dado paso a un leve entumecimiento, que continuó mejorando con el trabajo del Nara. Concentrarse en la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su piel le habían permitido alejar de su mente el efecto del veneno. Aunque sonara estúpido había resultado casi placentero. Tanto que al final se había sumido en un tranquilo descanso. Recordó algo que había soñado. Shikamaru estaba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas y acariciándolas con sus dedos. En su rostro sus ojos negros lo miraban profundamente, brillando con destellos azabaches. Parecían fascinados por él. Neji se sentía absorbido, como si cayera lentamente hacia adelante, aunque en realidad no se movía. Después de un rato Shikamaru se acercaba un poco más, y un poco más, y un poco más. Tanto que podía sentir su respiración contra su rostro. La imagen se perdía en una neblina gris.

_Que tontería_ , se dijo Neji con los ojos aún cerrados. Shikamaru sólo había intentado ayudarlo. Ese era el único motivo por el cual lo había tocado de aquella forma. La idea de que el Nara quisiera algo más con él era estúpida. Además Neji no tenía ningún interés en eso. Sin embargo la imagen volvió a su mente. Shikamaru acercándose poco a poco, sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, el momento previo a un beso que nunca llegaba.

_BASTA. ¿Qué son todas estas ridiculeces?_ Tenía que concentrarse. ¿Qué había pasado después de quedarse dormido? No tenía idea, como tampoco sabía donde estaba Shikamaru ahora. Abrió los ojos otra vez y parpadeó un par de veces, decidido a buscarlo.

“Ya era hora de que despertaras”, dijo una voz somnolienta a sus espaldas. Neji se volteó sobre su hombro y se encontró con el rostro ojeroso de su capitán. A diferencia de él parecía no haber dormido. Lentamente tomó conciencia de que estaba sentado entre sus piernas, recostado contra su pecho. Se enderezó y giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarlo mejor.

Tenía el torso casi completamente desnudo, excepto por su camiseta de malla del clan Nara, que era lo mismo que nada. La tela de rejilla dejaba ver perfectamente su pecho y su abdomen a la luz verde que se filtraba entre las hojas. Neji se fijó en sus brazos, que se veían moldeados y fuertes dentro de la apretada tela. Recordó la sensación de sus manos cálidas acariciándolo repetidamente, y un extraño calor subió por su pecho hasta su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de Shikamaru con brusquedad, poniéndose de pie. Sentía las mejillas calientes. ¿Se había sonrojado? _Demonios_ , pensó.

El Nara lo miró con cansancio, pero finalmente se incorporó también con un quejido. Abandonaron el refugio y se encontraron en medio de un bosque desconocido.

“¿Qué pasó con los demás?”, preguntó Neji con el ceño fruncido. Había tenido un momento de debilidad debido al veneno y su mente había malinterpretado las sensaciones, pero ahora había recobrado su actitud dura. 

“Están del otro lado del río”, contestó Shikamaru mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puños. “Nos reuniremos en el próximo puente”.

De modo que debían atravesar ese lugar extraño sin ser detectados por los enemigos y sus malditas armas envenenadas. No sería fácil. “Pues mas les vale no hacer tonterías”. Shikamaru pareció no oírlo. Levantó los brazos por sobre su cabeza y se estiró con un largo gemido. Neji notó que su camiseta de malla se tensaba alrededor de su pecho y volvió a notar ese peculiar calor subiendo por su rostro. Se sintió desconcertado, e inmediatamente después, irritado. Miró al Nara con expresión de reproche. “¿Y dónde está tu uniforme? Vístete”.

Shikamaru bajó los brazos y lo observó con aburrimiento. “Me encantaría, pero una parte está cubierta de barro, y la otra la tienes tú”.

Neji arqueó una ceja y se miró el cuerpo. Tenía puesta la camiseta negra de Shikamaru. Comprendió que el chico había intentado protegerlo del frío, pero eso significaba que había pasado toda la noche con su camiseta de malla como único abrigo. Era un gesto muy considerado, y por un momento Neji pensó en agradecerle. Pero él no hacía ese tipo de cosas y no se conmovía con actitudes amables. Se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y se la devolvió. Shikamaru se la puso y Neji se alegró de ya no tener que verlo semidesnudo.

“En marcha”, dijo dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar. “No hay que perder más tiempo. Estamos en una misión”.

Shikamaru comenzó a avanzar detrás de él. “Creí que yo era el capitán”, susurró con fastidio.

“Pues creo que su misión no va muy bien, señor capitán. Su equipo fue emboscado y dividido. No es el mejor trabajo de liderazgo que he visto”.

Estaba siendo innecesariamente provocador, pero es que estaba muy molesto. Odiaba haber sido herido por proteger a esa boba _kunoichi_ , odiaba que Shikamaru hubiera tenido que cuidarlo, y odiaba los sentimientos confusos que había sentido la noche anterior y esa mañana. No le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de su control.

Shikamaru caminó más rápido para hacerse oír. También estaba enfadado. “Oye, tú tendrías que haber detectado a los enemigos mucho antes. Si puse a un Hyūga en el equipo fue para tener cubiertas esas situaciones”.

Neji se mordió los labios con rabia. “Se confundían con el follaje”, se excusó. “No es mi culpa si son los malditos maestros del camuflaje. Debiste manejar mejor la retirada”.

Shikamaru estaba más que dispuesto a seguir discutiendo. “La retirada estuvo bien. No sé por qué te quejas tanto, tu eres el que fue envenenado”.

Eso hirió gravemente su ego. “No me hubieran envenenado si no hubiera tenido que detenerme a ayudar a tu estúpida amiga”.

“No la llames estúpida”. El Nara estaba tan irritado como él. “Al menos ella obedece órdenes, no como tu que te pones en papel de líder y ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas”.

Neji se detuvo y giró en redondo sobre sus pies. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto: no sabía en qué dirección debían caminar. Se cruzó de brazos encolerizado. “Y supongo que tu si lo sabes”.

Shikamaru le arrojó una mirada penetrante y apuntó al cielo. “Debemos ir en dirección contraria al recorrido del sol. Es decir, por aquí”. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en otro sentido. Neji lo observó por unos instantes, molesto por su propia equivocación. Finalmente lo siguió a regañadientes. 

No había camino, así que tuvieron que abrirse paso a través del bosque como pudieron. Enormes hojas pendían de los gigantescos árboles, y los arbustos les llegaban casi hasta la cintura. Caminar demandaba un gran esfuerzo porque implicaba sortear las intrincadas raíces y las gruesas lianas que parecían surgir de todos lados. Pero también porque sus sandalias se hundían en la tierra húmeda constantemente. Con cada nuevo tramo recorrido Neji estaba más seguro de que aquello no era un bosque sino una selva. 

A medida que el día avanzaba el calor era cada vez más insoportable. Sentía el sudor cayendo por su nuca y bañándole la espalda. Se recogió el pelo en un rodete y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía empapado. Delante de él Shikamaru caminaba maldiciendo. Volvió a quitarse su camiseta negra y se la amarró a la cintura. Neji observó su espalda transpirada bajo la tela de red. Su cuerpo estaba bien definido, aunque casi nunca entrenaba. Su piel brillaba bajo el sol que se filtraba entre las hojas. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo por mirar. Clavó sus ojos en sus pies para evitar verlo. Ahora estaba completamente lúcido, por lo que no tenía sentido tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Caminaron sin detenerse por horas. La humedad hacía que todo el ambiente se sintiera pegajoso. Neji intentó varias veces encender su _Byakugan_ , pero no podía ver mucho con él. La neblina actuaba como una pantalla. Podía ver a través de ella, pero no con claridad. Si había enemigos acechando no podría detectarlos hasta que estuvieran muy cerca. 

No hablaban. Todavía estaban furiosos por la discusión de la mañana, y no dirigirse la palabra evitaba que volvieran a pelear. Intentaron establecer contacto con el resto del equipo, pero el transmisor sólo reproducía sonidos incoherentes. Llegaron al borde de un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba el bosque y comenzaron a caminar junto a él. En poco tiempo se convirtió en un río considerable. Incrustadas en la corriente y en las laderas comenzaron a aparecer grandes rocas que creaban remolinos de agua y pequeñas cascadas. 

Shikamaru caminó hasta lo alto de una enorme piedra y se detuvo. “Debemos buscar un refugio para pasar la noche”.

Neji se detuvo detrás de él. “Podemos seguir avanzando durante la noche. Necesitamos ganar terreno”.

El Nara negó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia él. “En la noche estaremos en demasiada desventaja. No podríamos con un enfrentamiento si nos encuentran”. Bajó de la piedra y pasó junto a Neji. “Además necesito dormir. Mi mente funciona mejor si he dormido”.

El Hyūga puso los ojos en blanco. Para él esa actitud significaba que no se tomaba en serio la misión. “Tú siempre quieres dormir”.

Shikamaru no se ofuscó. “No lo niego”, contestó mientras se alejaba. “Bajemos por aquí”.

Comenzó a descender por las rocas. Neji lo siguió. El río fluía cada vez más rápido, creando remolinos de espuma. Las rocas por las que caminaban estaban empapadas y era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

“¿Por qué no seguimos por la ladera?”, preguntó Neji. No le veía sentido a tomar ese camino tan ridículo. 

“Mira el agua. No estamos lejos de una cascada”, contestó Shikamaru mientras saltaba hacia otra piedra. “Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que habrá cavernas allí”.

Continuaron bajando. Efectivamente llegaron a una cascada. Era bastante más alta de lo que Neji había imaginado. Rompía en una saliente cortante y se subdividía en cataratas más pequeñas. Abajo el río se ramificaba en todas direcciones. A lo lejos se veían los primeros pueblos. Todavía les faltaba un largo camino. Descendieron por las rocas acercándose a las cascadas pequeñas. Cada una de ellas era la puerta a una caverna que se adentraba bajo el suelo rocoso. Creaban túneles que desembocaban en manantiales internos y se cruzaban en una red de pasadizos oscuros.

“Un poco húmedo para mi gusto, pero muy seguro”, dijo Shikamaru mientras estudiaba cada catarata. Finalmente escogió una, poniéndose de pie frente a ella. Neji caminó hasta él. “Pronto anochecerá, así que eso es todo por hoy”.

“Todavía hay mucha luz. Podemos hacer un reconocimiento del terreno”.

El Nara lo miró antipaticamente. “Ya vimos el terreno: selva, selva, y más selva, y luego ríos, ríos y más ríos. Creo que podemos ir a dormir”.

Neji arqueó las cejas ante la actitud despreocupada de su capitán. “Deberíamos colocar trampas. Es parte del protocolo de campamento para cualquier misión”.

Shikamaru bajó los hombros y lo observó con expresión agotada. “Es mucho trabajo. Además no es necesario. Montaremos guardia”. Neji se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo serio. El Nara se restregó el rostro con la palma de la mano con fastidio. “Vamos, Hyūga. Caminamos todo el día. Estamos asquerosamente sucios y exhaustos. No dormí en toda la noche y necesito apagar mi cerebro. ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan malditamente estricto sólo por un momento?”.

Neji sintió cólera otra vez. Apretó los puños y lo encaró. “Tu deberías ser más estricto. Eres el capitán”. Shikamaru también se estaba enfadando. Sus músculos se tensionaron bajó su camiseta de malla, pero al Hyūga no le importó. “Pero sólo piensas en dormir. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres desconcertantemente perezoso?”.

El Nara dio un paso hacia él. Sus ojos negros relucieron. “Si. Y a ti, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres increíblemente irritante?”. Tenía las mejillas levemente enrojecidas por la furia.

Neji alzó la barbilla orgullosamente y sostuvo su mirada. “Tu ve a acostarte si quieres. Yo colocaré las trampas”. Se giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda, alejándose unos pasos. “Pero no recuerdo ninguna misión donde el capitán se fuera a dormir sin asegurar la zona”.

Sacó de uno de los estuches de su pantalón varios sellos de tampa. Sabía que Shikamaru seguía de pie detrás de él. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su nuca como flechas. Ignorándolo, se agachó y comenzó con el trabajo.

“Eres un maldito fastidio”, masculló Shikamaru, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Neji lo oyera. De todas formas se acercó a él y lo ayudó a colocar las trampas, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada o la palabra. Cuando terminaron se marchó, despidiéndose con un gruñido malhumorado. Atravesó la cortina de agua hacia el interior de la pequeña cascada y desapareció.

Neji se sentó en una zona seca afuera de la la cueva y observó el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer. No le parecía estar siendo demasiado estricto. Sólo intentaba hacer las cosas en la forma en que tenían que hacerse. Tal vez había sido demasiado mordaz con Shikamaru, pero era su culpa. Si, era su culpa por haber… Por haber... ¿Por haber qué?.

_¿Por haberte ayudado?_

No, eso había estado bien. Había cumplido con su trabajo como capitán, protegiendo a su subordinado. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado con él?. 

_¿Porque se acercó demasiado a ti…?_

Tal vez. Pensó en la forma en que Shikamaru había acariciado y masajeado sus brazos y sus manos. Cómo había rodeado sus muñecas con sus dedos fuertes en ciclos constantes durante largos minutos. Recordó el placer que provocaba la presión de esos dedos cuando alcanzaba los sitios donde sentía mayor dolor, y haber tenido que reprimir los gemidos que insistían en salir por sus labios. La situación había sido demasiado íntima, más parecida a un encuentro entre amantes que a una emergencia entre _shinobis_.

_¡¿Amantes?! ¡Estás delirando! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en algo así?_

Se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había acelerado. Otra vez sentía aquel calor subiendo por su rostro, y levantó una mano para tocarse una mejilla. Estaba ardiendo. Se había sonrojado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y le ordenó a su cuerpo a controlarse. Todo eso era una locura. No estaba enfadado con Shikamaru porque le estuviera haciendo sentir cosas extrañas, sino porque él era exasperante. Era tan simple como eso. Respiró profundo y se concentró en montar guardia.

Sólo cuatro horas después Shikamaru volvió a salir de la pequeña caverna. Se acercó a Neji bostezando y restregándose los ojos. Arrastraba los pies como si todavía estuviera parcialmente dormido. Se sentó sobre las rocas secas junto a él.

“¿Qué tal todo?”, preguntó con voz somnolienta. “¿Algo que reportar?”.

Neji negó con la cabeza. 

Shikamaru estiró los brazos para desperezarse. “Bien, puedes ir a dormir. Yo montaré guardia”.

Al Hyūga le sorprendió que su capitán se hubiera tomado la molestia de levantarse para relevarlo. Estaba seguro de que Shikamaru dormiría hasta el amanecer. Probablemente eso hubiera querido y sólo intentaba ser responsable.

“No necesito dormir”, le dijo con voz calmada pero seria. “Tomaré tu turno. Puedes volver a acostarte”.

Shikamaru lo miró con cierta curiosidad a través de sus párpados adormecidos. “Tu también deberías descansar”.

Neji negó con la cabeza. “Por el momento no me hace falta”.

El Nara lo estudió unos segundos, pero no insistió. Sonrió ligeramente “Pues gracias. Cuando quieres eres amable”.

Esas palabras lo irritaron un poco. Tal vez porque nadie le había dicho nunca que era amable y no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo. “No lo hago por ti”, contestó secamente. “Sólo no deseo dormir ahora”.

Shikamaru volvió a estirarse con un profundo bostezo. “Bien, pues te lo agradezco de todas formas. No me importaría dormir otras cuatro horas. O mil”.

Neji no pudo evitar hacer girar sus ojos en sus cuencas, pero el Nara no lo notó, o no le prestó atención. “¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?”, preguntó. No es que realmente le interesara la respuesta, sólo que no podía creer la forma en que Shikamaru dormía. Recordaba que en la escuela siempre estaba desmayado sobre su pupitre. No había conocido a nadie que durmiera tanto.

“Necesito dormir para desconectar mi mente”, contestó el Nara con calma. “Tenerla encendida todo el día es agotador”.

Neji lo miró con suspicacia, pero el chico había cerrado los ojos. “Esa es una excusa muy rebuscada para justificar la pereza”, contestó. Había cierta malicia en ese comentario y lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. Decía lo que pensaba y nada más.

En lugar de molestarse Shikamaru volvió a sonreír relajadamente y abrió los ojos. “No es una excusa, es la verdad. Aunque eso no quita que sea perezoso, así que ambas cosas son ciertas”. Observó con tranquilidad a Neji, que frunció el ceño y le devolvió una mirada de reproche. Él no pareció ofenderse. Apoyó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y se recostó hacia atrás despreocupadamente “Supongo que a algunas personas les gusta el trabajo y otras preferimos hacer lo mínimo indispensable”.

A Neji le parecía increíble que reconociera tan abiertamente su holgazanería. “Con esa actitud nunca llegarás a _jounin”_ , le dijo en tono estricto.

Shikamaru seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse. “Genial, porque no quiero llegar”.

Eso no tenía sentido para Neji. ¿Qué lógica tenía ser un ninja para quedarse por siempre en la categoría de _chunin_?. “No puedo entender que no tengas objetivos”.

El Nara observó el agua de la pequeña cascada que fluía junto a él. “Los tengo, sólo que son algo sencillos. Tener un trabajo que me permita vivir, encontrar una pareja que me soporte y a la que yo soporte, tener un hijo o dos y retirarme joven, si es posible”. Eran expectativas muy tradicionales. Neji jamás se hubiera esperado eso de él, aunque en realidad no sabía mucho sobre Shikamaru. De hecho sabía muy poco. El chico se volvió hacia él y lo miró. Su rostro seguía adormilado, pero sus ojos estaban atentos. Parecía a gusto con la conversación. “¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?”, preguntó.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Neji sintió una repentina ola de calor que recorrió toda su piel. El Nara se veía realmente atractivo bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas. Su cola de caballo estaba ladeada y despeinada porque acababa de despertar, y por algún motivo a Neji le pareció adorable. La sensación duró milisegundos. Al instante desvió los ojos para dejar de ver a Shikamaru y los clavó en la oscuridad. Tenía que responder a su pregunta. “Progresar como _shinobi_ ”, contestó con voz tan firme que se oyó un poco extraña. 

No volteó para comprobarlo pero sabía que Shikamaru lo observaba. “Eso está muy bien”, dijo con tono sereno. “¿Pero qué hay del ocio y el tiempo libre? ¿O de la vida personal?”. Neji logró volver su rostro hacia él y sostener su mirada, pero sólo pudo contestar encogiéndose de hombros. Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza, como analizando su respuesta. “¿No te gustaría tener hijos algún día?”.

Era definitivamente muy extraño estar teniendo esa conversación. Nunca antes le habían hecho esa pregunta. Y Neji tampoco se lo había preguntado, porque siempre había sabido la respuesta. Pensó en contestar _“No es asunto tuyo”_ pero en cambio fue sincero. “Si tuviera hijos ellos formarían parte de la rama secundaria de mi clan y estarían a servicio de la rama principal. No le haría eso a un niño, menos a mi propio hijo. Jamás pasará”.

Esperaba recibir como respuesta una típica frase cursi de aliento motivada por la lástima, pero Shikamaru permanecía tranquilo y no parecía juzgar su forma de pensar. “Eso es horrible”, dijo sinceramente. “Pero en realidad no contesta a la pregunta”. Neji arqueó una ceja sin comprender. “Si te gustaría tenerlos”, aclaró el Nara.

Pensó por unos momentos. Desde su punto de vista el planteo no valía la pena, porque no conducía a ningún lado. Negó con la cabeza. “Nunca lo he pensado porque sé que jamás pasará”.

Shikamaru lo miraba con interés. “¿Nunca piensas en cosas que jamás pasarán?”. La pregunta le pareció a Neji totalmente descabellada.

“Claro que no”, contestó. “¿Tu si?”.

El Nara sonrió con soltura. “Claro, todo el tiempo. Pienso en cómo sería mi vida si hubiera nacido en otra aldea u otro país. O a qué lugares iría si pudiera aguantar la respiración por varios días. O qué se sentiría ser un gusano”.

“¿Un gusano?”, repitió Neji con asombro. Todas aquellas cosas le parecían absurdas. No se dio cuenta de que sonreía un poco. 

Shikamaru emitió una suave carcajada. “Si, ¿no sería extraño? Medir sólo unos centímetros y arrastrarte por las ramas comiendo hojas todo el día, para morir en menos de un mes, si algo no te come antes”.

Eran ideas que nunca habían cruzado su mente. Pensó que la inteligencia del Nara probablemente lo hacía también una persona muy creativa. Pero para él sonaba tonto fantasear con cosas imposibles. “¿Qué sentido tiene pensar en esas cosas?”, preguntó, aunque ya no había hostilidad ni reproche en su voz.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. “Ninguno, es solo por diversión. Tu sabes, dejar volar la imaginación”.

Sonaba lindo dicho de esa manera, pero la idea de imaginar le trajo a Neji algunos recuerdos no tan agradables. Durante su adolescencia había comenzado a pensarse a sí mismo como un pájaro, un ave con el continuo deseo de volar, pero jamás había logrado verse sin la jaula que lo rodeaba. No era una imagen feliz, y sólo le recordaba lo que no podía cambiar.

No se percató de que habían dejado de hablar. Shikamaru debió notar algo en su rostro porque susurró con voz apenada: “¿Estás bien? Lo siento. ¿Dije algo que te angustió?”. Acercó una mano hacia Neji para tocarlo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había bajado demasiado la guardia. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué había contestado a sus estúpidas preguntas y compartido cosas con él. Se enderezó y se alejó un poco antes de que los dedos de Shikamaru lo alcanzaran.

“Por supuesto que no”, contestó con agresividad. “No me angustio por tonterías, ni pierdo tiempo pensando en ridiculeces que nunca ocurrirán”. De repente estaba muy enfadado. Quería que Shikamaru se fuera a dormir y lo dejara en paz. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente “Y tú tampoco deberías. Es infantil y sólo pierdes tu tiempo”.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía que el Nara lo observaba desconcertado. Había retirado la mano y la mantenía en el aire. Luego de unos segundos exhaló con fastidio. “Si, bueno. Gracias por el consejo”, dijo mientras se ponía de pie. “Si eres tan amable de seguir montando guardia me iré a dormir”. Neji asintió pero no se volvió a mirarlo. Llegó a percibir como Shikamaru sacudía la cabeza con resignación. “Como sea, hasta mañana”, agregó con un ademán desganado. Luego volvió a entrar en la caverna. 

Neji se mordió el labio inferior con frustración. Se sentía muy fuera de sí mismo. Él no era un chico sentimental. No hablaba acerca de sus planes o sus creencias ni imaginaba mundos irreales. Y no dejaba que sus sentimientos lo abrumaran, especialmente delante de otros. Se dominaría y no permitiría que Shikamaru volviera a confundirlo.

  
  


* * *

Al despertar no mencionaron la charla de la noche anterior. El Nara no se veía enfadado pero si algo distante. Por lo menos no intentó iniciar ninguna conversación. Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. 

La segunda jornada fue igual que la primera. Tan sólo caminar y caminar entre los arbustos, soportando el calor del día y la molesta humedad del ambiente. Casi no hablaron, y gracias a eso no pelearon. Neji empujó sus sentimientos de la última noche lo más atrás en su mente que pudo y se dispuso a dejarlos allí, olvidados. 

Se detuvieron cerca del mediodía junto a un río angosto para refrescarse y rellenar sus cantimploras. Comieron un poco de la comida en conserva que habían llevado como provisiones, pero el sabor no era para nada agradable. Shikamaru se quitó las sandalias, se arremangó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y metió los pies en el agua con un suspiro de alivio. Neji se acercó a la corriente y se acuclilló junto a ella. Sumergió las manos en el río fresco y se mojó el cabello, el rostro y el cuello. Eso consiguió mitigar el calor un poco. Recogió agua entre sus palmas y bebió varios sorbos. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo otra vez un destello brillante que apareció entre las rocas llamó su atención. Estiró una mano para tomarlo. Era un trozo de roca blanca casi totalmente transparente, similar al cuarzo, con filosos ángulos y dos puntas cortantes. Se incorporó y observó el objeto con detenimiento. 

“Genial, encontraste un zircino”, dijo la voz de Shikamaru. Neji giró el rostro hacia él. Sonreía mientras miraba su hallazgo. “No imaginé que habría en el lecho del río”.

El Hyūga observó la piedra sobre su palma. “He visto zircino antes, pero no con esta forma”.

Shikamaru miró el agua y chapoteó en ella con sus pies. “Los zircinos que se venden en la aldea están pulidos, pero en los yacimientos cristalizan de esa manera. Este río debe correr bajo tierra más atrás y arrastra los minerales que se desprenden de las cavernas subterráneas”. Volvió a mirar a Neji. “Los zircinos tienen estructura prismática. Si lo sostienes en alto descompone la luz del sol en los colores del arcoiris”.

Neji sintió curiosidad al oír esas palabras y alzó la piedra, pero nada ocurrió. La miró con decepción. Shikamaru rió suavemente y se acercó a Neji. Rodeó con sus dedos la mano con la que el Hyuga sostenía el zircino, acomodándola para que un rayo de sol la atravezara. Instantáneamente la piedra brilló y emitió varias estelas de luz de diferentes colores. Se reflejaban en la ladera del río y en el agua como espejismos. No podía negar que era una imagen hermosa. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. 

Shikamaru soltó su mano y observó los coloridos rayos. También sonreía. Luego se alejó y se sentó junto al río. “Puedes guardarla como recuerdo”, comentó. 

Neji seguía admirando los hermosos colores, pero de pronto se sintió estúpido, parado ahí, totalmente embobado por algo tan insignificante. Bajó la piedra y la contempló. “Como si quisiera recordar esta misión”, susurró en voz baja, aunque sabía que Shikamaru lo había escuchado. “Además es bonita, pero totalmente inútil”. Cerró el puño y se preparó para tirar el zircino de vuelta al agua. 

Shikamaru suspiró. El lindo momento había terminado. Le dio la espalda para volver a ponerse sus sandalias. “No todas las cosas de la vida tienen que ser útiles, Hyūga”.

Podría haberle respondido, pero sólo hubiera iniciado otra tonta discusión. Guardó silencio y bajó la mano. Volvió a contemplar la piedra con sentimientos encontrados. Antes de que Shikamaru se levantara y pudiera verlo se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero se alegraba de no haberla tirado.

Retomaron la marcha. Caminaron sin parar por dos o tres horas más. Era difícil estar seguro del paso del tiempo. El calor era extenuante, pero por lo menos el sol no caía directamente sobre ellos como cuando bordeaban el río. Habían vuelto a internarse entre los arbustos y los frondosos árboles les brindaban una buena protección, pero también eran el hogar de millones de insectos. Neji acababa de aplastar a un enorme mosquito que le estaba picando el cuello cuando Shikamaru se detuvo. Casi chocó contra él. “¿Qué pasa?”.

El Nara miraba el terreno delante de ellos. “¿No crees que hay algo raro aquí?”.

Neji se colocó junto a él. No veía nada fuera de lo común. Sólo otro trayecto de bosque igual a todos los que habían atravesado hasta el momento. “No. ¿Tu ves algo?”.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, pensando. “No lo sé. Algo no está bien, pero no estoy seguro de qué es”.

Neji estudió la zona también. No veía nada extraño y estaba impaciente por avanzar y terminar con aquella misión. Pasó frente a Shikamaru y siguió caminando. “No hay nada. Estás paranoico.”

Shikamaru caminó tras él, aunque indeciso. “Si, tal vez…”

De repente sintió que algo se atoraba en su tobillo. Se liberó rápidamente con un chasquido, como si hubiera cortado una tensa cuerda invisible. Inmediatamente un sonido seco pero muy fuerte que venía directamente de adelante los sobresaltó. Había accionado una trampa. Una decena de dardos se había soltado de alguna parte y volaba hacia ellos. Neji se aventó a un lado para esquivarlos, cayendo entre los arbustos. Detrás de él Shikamaru profirió un aullido de dolor, aunque quedó eclipsado por el sonido de un gran grupo de aves que se levantaron de los árboles que los rodeaban y alzaron el vuelo emitiendo penetrantes graznidos.

Neji se irguió sobre sus brazos para mirar a su capitán. Un dardo lo había alcanzado justo en el pecho, penetrando su camiseta negra. Vio como el Nara se lo arrancaba y lo aventaba al suelo con una mueca. Escucharon gritos de personas no muy lejos. El sonido de la trampa había perturbado a los pájaros y sus graznidos los habían delatado. Los enemigos sabían que la trampa se había activado y ahora conocían su ubicación. Tenían que escapar.

Neji se puso de pie de un salto. Intercambió una mirada con Shikamaru y no hizo falta nada más. Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta a los sonidos. No habían avanzado mucho cuando el Nara habló con voz ronca detrás de él. “Espera…”

Neji se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo. Estaba pálido y se tambaleaba ligeramente. Se acercó un poco a él. “Tenemos que seguir. Vienen por nosotros”.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se mecía hacia un lado y hacia el otro. “Creo… Creo que voy a desmayarme”.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó Neji alarmado. Dio otro paso hacia él, justo cuando Shikamaru empezaba a desplomarse. Cruzó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y lo abrazó por la cintura, logrando mantenerlo de pie. “No puedes perder la conciencia ahora”. El Nara era mucho más alto que él y considerablemente más pesado. No podría cargarlo tan fácilmente como él había hecho con Neji. 

Shikamaru se aferró a él para no caer. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero eso sólo incrementó su mareo. Volvió a cerrarlos. Sus piernas temblaban. “Regresemos... a las cavernas”, dijo con voz ronca.

“Pero estaríamos desandando el camino”, contestó Neji. Los gritos de los enemigos sonaban cada vez más cerca.

“Nos buscarán más adelante...”, contestó el Nara. Su rostro estaba surcado de sudor, y no era debido al calor. “No esperarán... que volvamos hacia atrás...”.

Era un fastidio perder el camino recorrido, pero tenía razón. Neji ajustó su agarre a la cintura de Shikamaru y tomó el brazo que este había pasado por sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar llevándolo a cuestas. No era fácil, porque los pies del Nara se enredaban peligrosamente a cada paso que daba.

Shikamaru había acertado. Al desviarse hacia la zona de las cataratas los gritos de los enemigos se fueron apagando. Pero aún les faltaban varios kilómetros para volver. Dudaba que Shikamaru pudiera recorrer toda esa distancia. Necesitaría detenerse antes para darle el antídoto.

Cuando los alaridos de los enemigos no fueron más que un murmullo distante Neji dejó de caminar. “Detengámonos, nenecitas atención”.

Shikamaru no se opuso. Parecía poder mantener el equilibrio, así que Neji lo soltó y buscó el botiquín amarrado a su pierna, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era el frasco correcto. ¿Qué síntomas había tenido el Nara?

Como ilustrando la respuesta Shikamaru se dobló por la mitad, apoyando una mano contra un árbol para no caer, y vomitó. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Sólo se interrumpió para toser y escupir. Neji pensó. Bien, vómitos. Muchas de las toxinas de las que habían sido advertidos producían eso. Necesitaba más información.

Se acercó a Shikamaru. El chico dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado. Respiraba con dificultad. “¿Qué sientes?”, le preguntó Neji mientras sostenía el botiquín lleno de antídotos.

Shikamaru intentó responder, pero tuvo que expeler una enorme flema. Neji la miró y vio que tenía sangre. Lo siguiente fue un ataque de tos espantoso. El Nara escupió más de ese moco sanguinolento. 

Náuseas, tos, expectoraciones con sangre. Ya sabía cuál era el frasco correcto. Se disponía a tomarlo y a aplicarlo cuando Shikamaru se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Neji se arrodilló junto a él. Lo sujetó por la cadera para que no cayera de bruces contra el árbol. Seguía pálido, pero ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas. De hecho toda su cara se veía enrojecida. Neji le puso una mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo. 

“Tienes fiebre”, susurró, aunque no sabía si el otro lo oía. “Acuéstate”. Shikamaru se dejó manipular. Neji lo recostó contra el árbol y lo miró. Sobre su piel afiebrada, saliendo del cuello de su camiseta negra, vio una mancha que antes no estaba allí. Era de un color violeta oscuro y parecía extenderse bajo la tela. “Quítate la camiseta”.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, que por un momento estuvieron totalmente desorbitados. La fiebre debía ser muy alta. Luego consiguió enfocar a Neji. Tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente hizo un pobre intento de quitarse la camiseta. El Hyūga comprendió que no podría lograrlo sólo en ese estado y se arrodilló junto a él. Tomó la parte inferior de la prenda y tiró hacia arriba para quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Debajo de la camiseta de malla del clan Nara había una mancha violácea extendiéndose por el pecho de Shikamaru. Se había esparcido hasta su cuello y ahora trepaba por su mandíbula.

Neji no había leído acerca de ese efecto. ¿Servía la medicina que iba a usar contra eso? Miró todos los antídotos otra vez. En ese momento Shikamaru extendió su mano hacia él para intentar tocarlo. No pudo, no le alcanzaron las fuerzas. Dejó caer la mano a un lado de su cuerpo. “La inyección… RX302”.

Neji la buscó y la sacó del botiquín. Se aplicaba directamente en el torrente sanguíneo así que tendría que ser de efecto rápido. La mancha oscura seguía extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Ya cubría parte de su abdomen, y en su rostro había llegado hasta su labio inferior. Neji tomó su brazo izquierdo y aplicó la inyección. Shikamaru resistió el dolor del pinchazo haciendo tan sólo una breve mueca de dolor. Apretó los puños sin fuerzas y maldijo entre dientes.

Neji observó la mancha causada por el dardo. Se había detenido, e incluso había retrocedido un poco. Vio que hacia arriba no llegaba más allá del mentón de Shikamaru, y hacia abajo apenas sobrepasaba sus pectorales. Con el tiempo desaparecería por completo. Neji estudió su rostro. Había cerrado los ojos. Gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabello, chorreando a lo largo de su cara. Todavía se veía muy mal. Neji le tocó la frente otra vez. Seguía ardiendo. Necesitaba hacer algo para intentar bajar la temperatura.

Se quitó su _Hitai-ate_ y luego la cinta negra que usaba debajo para cubrirse la marca del Sello Maldito. Luego tomó su cantimplora y mojó la cinta con agua. Se la aplicó a Shikamaru sobre la frente. No estaba fría, pero en comparación a la piel del Nara parecía helada. Se la pasó suavemente por el rostro, limpiando el sudor. Pensó en la suerte que habían tenido. Por lo menos habían logrado evitar un enfrentamiento. No hubieran podido pelear con Shikamaru en ese estado. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Él debía cuidar del Nara como antes el Nara lo había cuidado a él. Con suerte se sentiría bien al día siguiente. Comenzó a deslizar el paño negro por el cuello de Shikamaru, luego por sus hombros, y por su pecho. La tela de su camiseta de malla se estiraba con su respiración, pegándose más a su piel. Neji observó su torso ligeramente mojado por el sudor y el agua de su cinta. Otra vez sintió un repentino calor subiendo por su rostro hacia sus mejillas, y agradeció que Shikamaru aún tuviera los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba dejar de tocarlo inmediatamente. Ya habían tenido demasiado contacto durante aquella misión. Volvió a mojar el paño y lo dejó sobre la frente del Nara. Luego se sentó junto a él, intentando no mirarlo más que para comprobar su estado de vez en cuando.

El día avanzó. No estaba seguro de si Shikamaru dormía, pero mantuvo silencio para no perturbar su descanso. Al esconderse el sol la temperatura bajó. Pensó que lo mejor sería volver a ponerle su camiseta al Nara para protegerlo del frío. La tomó y rozó suavemente su hombro con sus dedos para llamar su atención. Shikamaru movió la cabeza hacia los lados, levemente consciente del contacto.

“Deberías abrigarte. El frío podría empeorar la fiebre”.

Shikamaru movió la cabeza otra vez. “Mucho… calor…”, susurró entre respiraciones dificultosas. Neji no insistió. Veía que el chico aún sudaba. Lo dejó seguir descansando. Se recostó a su lado y esperó.

Pasó horas simplemente observando los alrededores, escrutando aquella hostil selva con sus ojos. En realidad sólo estaba intentando no mirar a Shikamaru. Saber que yacía junto a él con aquella camiseta tan condenadamente sugestiva lo hacía sentir incómodo y confundido. Se ordenó a sí mismo mantener la cordura, pero la proximidad del otro ninja lo arrastraba. Finalmente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Lo primero que vio fue una de sus manos. De vez en cuando sus dedos se movían ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Neji recordó lo firmes y enérgicos que habían sido esos dedos dos noches atrás, mientras recorrían sus brazos entumecidos. Sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la cintura de los pantalones negros donde comenzaba la tela entramada de su camiseta. Envolvía el abdomen, que era fibroso y bien definido. Más arriba en su pecho comenzaba la mancha causada por el dardo, tapando casi toda la piel de la zona. No era suficiente para quitarle su atractivo. Aún bajo aquella sombra oscura su pecho se veía fuerte y fornido.

_¡No tiene nada de atractivo! ¡DEJA DE MIRAR!_

No podía. El cuerpo de su capitán bajo la tenue luz nocturna lo tenía atrapado. En ese momento notó que en el pecho de Shikamaru la respiración se aceleraba. Subió la vista por su cuello hasta su rostro, donde terminaba la mancha. Tenía la boca abierta. Emitía bocanadas cortas y agitadas. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su frente crispada. ¿La fiebre había subido? Neji se incorporó sobre su codo sin dejar de mirarlo. “¿Nara?”.

Shikamaru no respondió ni pareció oírlo. Quizás sólo soñaba. Neji aguardó, viendo que su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Se inclinó un poco hacia él para repetir su pregunta. Pero en ese momento los labios del Nara formaron una palabra, apenas llegando a pronunciarla en un tenue susurro: “Neji…”.

Se sobresaltó un poco sin poder evitarlo. Se dio cuenta de que él también estaba agitado. Su corazón latía en su pecho a una velocidad demasiado acelerada. Su rostro estaba acalorado, y estaba seguro de haberse sonrojado otra vez. Escuchar a Shikamaru pronunciando su nombre entre jadeos de esa manera era simplemente...

Parpadeó una vez con fuerza para dominarse. No sabía si el Nara estaba conciente o sólo hablaba en sueños. Nunca en la vida lo había llamado Neji. Siempre se dirigía a él como Hyūga. ¿Eso era indicio de alguna de las dos cosas? Estaba demasiado descolocado para comprender. 

Quizás quería decirle algo. Tal vez necesitaba más medicina. Neji estiró una mano hacia él y rozó muy superficialmente el centro de su pecho. “Aquí estoy”, dijo lo más tranquilizadoramente que pudo.

Una de las manos de Shikamaru voló a la suya y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Neji abrió la boca y reprimió un grito de sorpresa. La piel del Nara estaba caliente y sudorosa. Sus dedos apretaban con fuerza su mano, y el leve dolor que provocaba desataba un tipo de placer retorcido que Neji no conocía. Iba a perder la cabeza. El contacto con su piel, el sonido apresurado de su respiración, la camiseta que envolvía su cuerpo como única barrera. Sintió deseos de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. 

Shikamaru finalmente aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos, pero no lo soltó. Su respiración volvió a calmarse y su cuerpo se relajó, aunque aún se veía afiebrado. Parecía dormir.

Neji observó su mano, aún sostenida por la de Shikamaru contra su pecho. Se distinguían perfectamente contra el color actualmente violeta de la piel del Nara, incluso en la escasa luz nocturna. A cada segundo sentía un calor indescriptible trepar por su brazo hasta su cuerpo. Podía simplemente retirar la mano, pero no lo hizo. Con el tiempo logró calmarse. Los latidos de su corazón retomaron una cadencia normal, y se dio cuenta que también podía percibir los de Shikamaru contra su mano. Todavía sentía las mejillas encendidas, pero podía controlarse. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en la palma de su mano en contacto directo con el pecho del Nara a través de su camiseta, todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Le demandó todas sus fuerzas, pero logró mantenerse cuerdo el resto de la noche.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shikamaru despertó con una dolorosa contractura por haber dormido recostado contra el árbol. Se sentó con un gruñido. Todavía sentía el sabor de esa asquerosa flema en su boca. No recordaba nada luego de vomitar. Ni siquiera haber recibido la inyección con el antídoto, aunque podía ver claramente el moretón que había dejado la aguja en la parte interna de su brazo. También podía ver la marca violeta del veneno del dardo cubriendo parte de su pecho. Esa mierda se había esparcido rápido. Neji había actuado a tiempo. 

Buscó al Hyūga con la mirada. Estaba de pie a unos pasos de él. Lo había visto despertar.

“Vaya desastre”, dijo Shikamaru mientras se incorporaba con esfuerzo. Experimentó un breve mareo pero se repuso. “Pero al menos estoy vivo. Gracias, Hyūga”.

Neji lo miró inexpresivamente. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, y nada más. Shikamaru caminó unos pasos hacia él, limpiándose los pantalones con las manos y llenándoselas de barro. Tenía la parte de atrás empapada por haber pasado toda la noche sobre la tierra húmeda. Pensó que lo mejor sería quitárselos y dejarlos secar unos minutos. Se sacudió el barro de las palmas y se llevó los dedos a la cintura del pantalón. Luego recordó a Neji y levantó la cabeza.

El Hyūga lo miraba con atención. Al detectar su mirada se ruborizó de repente. Al principio Shikamaru pensó que era sólo impresión suya, pero realmente había pasado. Las pálidas mejillas de Neji se habían tornado rojas en un santiamén. Aparentemente algo turbado, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, clavando la vista en otro lado.

Shikamaru se había quedado inmovil con las manos en el botón de su pantalón. ¿Qué diablos era esa reacción? Sólo había visto a Neji sonrojarse la noche que fue envenenado. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. _Diablos, cálmate. No significa nada_. 

“Ya se secarán”, dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. Luego se agachó para buscar su camiseta. La sacudió un poco y se la puso.

“¿Listo?”, preguntó Neji mirándolo sólo por el rabillo del ojo.

“Eso creo…”, contestó el Nara. Iba a seguir hablando pero el Hyūga dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

“Bien. Vámonos”. 

Shikamaru dio un par de pasos detrás de él. “Espera”. Neji amainó el paso. “Quisiera hablar contigo un momento”. 

El Hyūga no parecía contento, pero finalmente se detuvo y se volteó. “Tiene que ser muy importante. No podemos perder más tiempo”. Su rostro era serio y su expresión distante.

“Es importante”, contestó el Nara. “Al menos para mi. Escucha… Hemos peleado mucho durante esta misión, y eso sólo hace las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Creo que deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien”. Observó el rostro de Neji. Se había suavizado, pero sólo un poco. “No tenemos que ser amigos, sólo soportarnos y cooperar. ¿Qué dices?”.

El Hyūga se miró los pies por unos momentos. Luego levantó la cabeza y asintió. “Estoy de acuerdo”.

Shikamaru sonrió con alivio. “Genial. Entonces en marcha”. Pasó por delante de Neji, sintiéndose positivo por primera vez desde que llegaron al país de los Ríos. “¿Sabes que necesitamos? Comida de verdad. Si caminamos a buen ritmo podemos llegar al primer pueblo antes del anochecer”.

* * *

Neji no contestó, pero lo siguió y no se quejó. Volvieron sobre sus pasos del día anterior. Esta vez tuvieron mucho cuidado con las trampas. A medida que se acercaban al pueblo más próximo encontraban más, colocadas bajo las hojas y entre los árboles. Las pandillas de la zona debían usar esa técnica para abordar a los viajeros que se atrevían a salirse del camino. 

No lograron alcanzar la primera aldea antes de que cayera la noche. Se detuvieron cuando comenzó a oscurecer. No había lugares donde refugiarse en esa zona, por lo que simplemente arrancaron algunas enormes hojas y las colocaron sobre la tierra húmeda para usarlas como camas. Neji se sentó sobre la suya y sacó su ungüento medicinal. Tenía los brazos y las piernas llenas de cortes ocasionados por las espinas. Comenzó a aplicarse la pasta con los dedos. Shikamaru presentaba las mismas marcas, pero no parecía tener energía para ocuparse de ellas. Se desplomó junto al Hyūga con un audible gruñido de cansancio. 

“Estoy agotado”, dijo cerrando los ojos. “Cuando regresemos solicitaré una licencia de una semana y dormiré los siete días seguidos”.

“No me sorprendería”, contestó Neji, aunque no con la intención de provocarlo. 

El Nara abrió un solo párpado y lo miró de costado. “¿Tu tienes mejores planes?”.

Neji continuó aplicándose la medicina. “Si, aunque tal vez a ti no te lo parezcan. Comenzaré a entrenar para los exámenes _jounin_ ”.

Shikamaru volvió a cerrar su ojo. “Pues suerte con eso”, contestó.

“Todavía no puedo creer que no te interese subir de rango”, comentó Neji. Le parecía imposible imaginarse a un adulto con el título de _chunin_. 

El Nara agitó una mano en el aire. “Es demasiado esfuerzo. Además no lo necesito”.

Neji tapó la medicina y volvió a guardarla con sus cosas. “¿Por qué no?”.

Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse. Los huesos de su espalda crujieron. “Porque ya me han asignado misiones de rango _jounin_ aunque no lo soy, y a nadie parece importarle mientras de buenos resultados como capitán. Y hasta ahora sólo he tenido una misión fallida”.

Neji sólo necesitó un momento para comprender a qué se refería el Nara. Él también había estado allí. “El rescate de Sasuke”, susurró. 

Shikamaru asintió una vez. “Eso sí que fue un caos”. Ahora su expresión se había tornado grave. “Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida”.

Al Hyūga le pareció extraño que se expresara con tanta sinceridad acerca de sentir miedo. Era algo que él jamás hacía, ni tampoco la mayoría de los ninjas que conocía. “¿Por los _shinobis_ del sonido?”, preguntó.

El Nara negó con la cabeza. “No, por ustedes. Cuando vi el estado en el que estaban al regresar…”. Hizo una breve pausa, como si los recuerdos fueran demasiado vívidos. “Kiba y Akamaru se recuperaron rápido, pero tu y Choji estaban en estado crítico. Sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos”. Neji no dijo nada. Luego de despertar en el hospital tras la misión fallida, Tenten y Lee le habían dicho que Shikamaru lo había visitado todos los días para ver si había tenido alguna mejoría. En aquel momento no le prestó atención, pero ahora comprendía que el Nara había estado preocupado por él, probablemente sintiéndose culpable por su estado. “Estuve a punto de renunciar al cuerpo, pero mi padre me dijo que esa era la salida de los cobardes. Que si realmente me interesaban mis amigos debía convertirme en un mejor capitán para mantenerlos a salvo. Fue duro, pero tenía razón. Era mi primera misión como capitán y casi pierdo a todo el equipo”.

Neji nunca lo había escuchado hablar en un tono tan apesadumbrado. Era evidente que esa experiencia lo había marcado. Además, de forma indirecta, se había referido a él como su “amigo”. No sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, pero sintió el impulso de reconfortarlo. “No fue tu culpa. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Pero ellos eran muy fuertes y nosotros éramos apenas unos niños”. Shikamaru no respondió. Miraba sus pies con tristeza. Estaba reviviendo lo mal que se había sentido en aquellos momentos. A continuación Neji habló en una voz tan amable que no pareció la suya. “Eres un buen capitán”.

Eso sacó al Nara de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su compañero con desconfianza. “Hace unos días no pensabas eso”.

Neji recordó la primera pelea que habían tenido durante esa misión. Había criticado las habilidades de liderazgo del Shikamaru con dureza, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. “Estaba molesto”, le dijo con sinceridad. “Pero no lo decía en serio. Realmente creo que haces un buen trabajo”.

Al escuchar esas palabras Shikamaru sonrió. Era una sonrisa franca, amigable y muy bonita. Neji sintió un leve cosquilleo esparciéndose por su cuerpo que no logró comprender. “Gracias, Hyūga. Aprecio que lo digas. Significa mucho”.

Se alegró de haberlo hecho sentir mejor, y sin darse cuenta sonrió también. Se miraron por unos segundos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La sensación era placentera, de confianza mutua. Un suave calor comenzó a subir por las mejillas de Neji, y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a ruborizarse. Su corazón dio un salto. De inmediato apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué eran todas esas sensiblerías? Eran ninjas, no dos niñitas bobas. “Pues no debería”, contestó en tono cortante. “No debe importarte lo que otros piensen de ti. Eso solo demuestra inseguridad y falta de carácter”.

Esperaba escuchar el característico suspiro de resignación que Shikamaru emitía cada vez que Neji le reprochaba alguna de sus actitudes, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio el Nara le hizo una pregunta muy extraña. “¿Por qué haces eso?”

Neji lo miró sin comprender. “¿Qué?”.

Shikamaru no parecía enfadado, pero sí un poco irritado. “Eso. Cada vez que nos acercamos sólo un poco arrojas una frase hiriente como esa y te distancias”.

Ese planteo lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el Nara lo viera vacilar. “No es cierto”, le dijo con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a desviar la mirada. “Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué interés podrías tener tú en acercarte a mi?”.

Esta vez Shikamaru si suspiró. “Buena pregunta”, contestó.

Neji estaba enfadado otra vez. Él jamás era cordial con otros ni daba palabras de aliento. “No necesitas fingir. Tengo muy claro que las personas me odian”.

A diferencia de él, el Nara no parecía turbado en absoluto. “Yo no te odio”, le dijo con voz tranquila.

Neji hizo girar sus ojos con sarcasmo. “Por favor”.

“En serio. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Apenas te conozco”.

Seguía sin creerle. “Nadie me conoce y aún así no les agrado. Aunque eso no me importa. No necesito caerle bien a la gente”.

Sabía que Shikamaru lo miraba con atención pero no quería voltearse a verlo. “Pues yo creo que cuando bajas esa barrera protectora con la que te aislas de todos eres bastante agradable. Es una lástima que no pase a menudo”. Se puso de pie, como dando por terminada la conversación, y se acercó a sus cosas para tomar su cantimplora. 

Mientras bebía Neji reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Al imaginar esa barrera protectora que mencionaba el Nara no pudo evitar pensar en la jaula en la que siempre se había sentido atrapado. Pero no eran lo mismo. Una representaba su destino inalterable, y la otra era un mecanismo de defensa. Si las personas no se acercaban a él era menos probable que le hicieran daño. No daño físico, porque no temía a ese tipo de heridas, sino daño emocional. Como el que le había ocasionado su padre. La persona a la que más había amado en su vida, quien había aceptado morir y lo había abandonado. 

Sintió que su corazón se encogía de pena. Pensar en su padre siempre ocasionaba eso, incluso luego de tantos años. Por esa razón nunca lo hacía. El tiempo no había borrado ninguna de sus facciones. Neji recordaba con claridad cada detalle de él. Su ropa, su aroma, su calor. Adoraba a ese hombre, y perderlo lo quebró en mil pedazos. Hacía muy poco le había asegurado a Shikamaru que nunca pensaba en cosas que jamás pasarían, pero no era cierto. De niño solía imaginar como hubiera sido su vida junto a su padre. Fantaseaba todo el tiempo acerca de eso. Entrenar con él, hablar sobre la escuela, o sobre cualquier cosa, porque confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Al crecer había dejado de hacerlo porque sólo le producía dolor. Se convenció de que era sólo una ilusión infantil que jamás se haría realidad, y que era tonto pensar en ello. Pero no podía negar que era bonita. Ficticia e inalcanzable, pero bonita.

Recordó los hermosos rayos de colores ocasionados por el zircino y la agradable sensación que había experimentado al verlos. Sin pensarlo sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y la contempló unos segundos.

“Creí que la habías tirado”, comentó Shikamaru. Neji lo miró y vio que lo observaba. Volvió a concentrarse en la piedra y la hizo girar entre sus dedos. 

“Iba a hacerlo”. 

Hasta ese momento todavía no entendía por qué no la había arrojado al río. Sabía que tenía algo especial, pero no podía precisar qué.

“Pensé que dijiste que era inútil”, agregó Shikamaru. 

Neji lo miró otra vez. Se sentía un poco desconcertado. “Lo es”, contestó algo titubeante. Era verdad. “Pero me gusta”.

Se sintió como una confesión. Ya no estaba seguro de si hablaba de la piedra o de la fantasía sobre su padre, pero por un breve momento comprendió que existían algunas cosas innecesarias que lo hacían sentir bien, y quizás eso no era precisamente malo, aunque no lo llevara a ningún lado. 

Shikamaru le sonrió abiertamente. Parecía feliz. Y Neji también se sentía feliz. Había reprimido esas antiguas fantasías sobre su padre, olvidándolas por completo. Recordarlas ahora después de tanto tiempo revivía la ilusión de aquella época, tan inocente y llena de sueños. Sonrió también.

Pero la sensación sólo duró unos segundos. La voz de la razón le habló con severidad dentro de su cabeza, reprochándolo por su inmadurez. ¡ _Esos eran sólo sueños ingenuos! ¡Tu padre te dejó y jamás volverá!. Imaginar un mundo perfecto e imposible es cosa de niños._

Dejó de sonreír. Se sentía perdido. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Ya no se dejaba agobiar por sus sentimientos, y eso le había permitido continuar con su vida y volverse más fuerte. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan desorientado?

“¿Neji?”

La suave voz de Shikamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo observaba con cautela y con cierta preocupación. Al verlo comprendió: él era el responsable. Antes de esa estúpida misión Neji tenía todo bajo control. El Nara lo había confundido con sus ridículos mundos imaginarios y sus piedras mágicas, pero se había esforzado mucho por dejar de creer en ilusiones tontas y no iba a volver a caer. Frunció el ceño con dureza y se puso de pie. Shikamaru movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y lo observó con precaución. La transformación en Neji debía ser evidente.

“¿Qué intentas hacer, Nara?”, preguntó con enfado.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos y extendió las manos delante de su cuerpo. “¿Qué?”. Realmente estaba atónito. El cambio de ambiente había sido abrupto.

Neji dio un paso amenazante hacia él. “No estoy en esta misión para hablar acerca de sentimentalismos ni para hacer amigos, sino para cumplir mi trabajo. Si estás intentando jugar con mi cabeza te advierto que no funcionará”.

Shikamaru no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Negó con la cabeza. “Cálmate, Hyūga”, dijo con admirable paciencia. “No intento nada. Sólo estábamos conversando”.

Parecía honesto. Neji podía ver la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos. Sus bonitos e inteligentes ojos negros. Apretó los puños para resistirse a ese pensamiento. “Pues basta de conversaciones. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Sólo discutiremos asuntos de la misión y eso será todo”.

El Nara seguía mirándolo perplejo. Finalmente relajó los hombros y repitió aquel característico suspiro de resignación. “Bien, como quieras”, contestó con desgano. Luego pasó junto a él y volvió a recostarse sobre su cama de hojas. “Despiértame para la segunda guardia”. No agregó buenas noches ni hasta mañana. Se dio la vuelta de costado y no volvió a hablar.

Neji se quedó allí de pie por un buen rato. Con suerte eso le habría dejado las cosas claras a Shikamaru y dejaría de intentar acercarse a él. Porque la barrera que Neji había construido a su alrededor flaqueaba cada día más, amenazando con derrumbarse. Haría todo lo posible por mantenerla en alto, incluso si eso significaba alejar a todos y quedarse completamente solo.

* * *

Shikamaru se despertó a mitad de la noche para relevar a Neji. No cruzaron una sola palabra. Y era de esperarse, luego de la última extraña discusión. Ya había notado varias veces la forma en la que el Hyūga ponía distancia entre ellos cada vez que sentía haber bajado demasiado la guardia, pero la noche anterior había ocurrido dos veces seguidas, y la segunda había sido una verdadera explosión. Shikamaru ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo había molestado tanto. Estaba un poco enfadado con él por ser tan necio y agresivo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía decepcionado. Nunca antes le había interesado pasar tiempo con Neji, pero ahora que habían compartido unos pequeñísimos momentos de confianza le era difícil verlo de la misma forma que antes. Había algo debajo de su coraza protectora, algo extraordinariamente único. Mientras montaba guardia pensó en el rostro del Hyūga durante esos singulares segundos en los que se había permitido relajarse. Su sonrisa era increíblemente bonita, más bonita que cualquier otra que Shikamaru hubiera visto. Pero era muy difícil conseguir que sonriera. Además, cada vez que lo lograba se ganaba alguna frase sarcástica y cruel de parte de Neji. ¿Entonces por qué seguía intentando acercarse? No estaba muy seguro, pero sí sabía que no estaba teniendo éxito.

Apenas el Hyūga despertó emprendieron la marcha. Quizás esta vez podrían alcanzar el pueblo más próximo. Se sumergieron en la espesura como todos los días, sintiendo que las plantas espinosas les rasgaban la ropa y les producían cortes en los brazos y las piernas. No hablaron, sólo avanzaron.

Si los días previos el calor había sido insoportable, esta vez era sencillamente inconcebible. Shikamaru pensó que debería estar perdiendo muchísimos kilos sólo por sudar como un cerdo de aquella forma. Se quitó la camiseta negra y se la ató a la cintura. Detrás de él Neji refunfuñó algo acerca del uniforme.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó Shikamaru mirando hacia atrás.

“Dije que el uniforme es reglamentario”, contestó el Hyūga con voz áspera. 

“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?. Me estoy derritiendo”.

“Yo también”. Sonaba molesto otra vez. “Pero no por eso me lo quito”.

Shikamaru no quería entrar en esa discusión, pero aún así replicó. “Tu no usas uniforme. Usas las ropas del clan Hyūga”.

Neji no cambió de postura. “Pero las uso como un uniforme. Es parte de la disciplina de ser _shinobi_ ”. 

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Por qué hacía tanto escándalo por algo de tan escasa importancia como el uniforme? Quería mantener la calma, pero la actitud de Neji sumada al agobiante calor no se lo ponían fácil. “La ropa no te hace mejor _shinobi_ ”, contestó con mal humor. 

“Yo no dije eso”, replicó el Hyūga. “Pero los _shinobis_ serios respetan su uniforme”. 

Le parecía tan ridículo preocuparse por la vestimenta en un momento como ese que no pudo contenerse. “Por favor. El uniforme no es más que un símbolo de estatus y pertenencia. ¿Qué crees que significa que cada clan tenga su propia ropa? Tu estúpida túnica blanca no representa más que eso”.

“No es estúpida”, respondió Neji con furia mientras seguían avanzando. “Tiene más sentido que la ropa de tu clan. ¿Para qué necesitas una camiseta llena de agujeros?”.

¿Ahora estaba discutiendo sobre diseños? Era totalmente exasperante. “Absorbe el sudor y deja pasar el aire”. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba explicándole algo tan tonto.

“Es ridícula”, contestó Neji con desprecio.

Era demasiado. Casi parecía que estuviera intentando provocarlo. Shikamaru se detuvo y se giró para mirar a su compañero. El Hyūga se detuvo también. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y estaba sudando tanto como él. “Mira, estoy muy cansado y harto de estas discusiones”, le dijo con rudeza. “¿Podrías dejar de molestarme por cada mínimo detalle?”.

Neji frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza en su característico gesto altivo. “No te molestaría tanto si respetaras los protocolos”.

Shikamaru lo observó con fastidio. “¿Dónde quedó el trato de llevarnos bien?”.

El Hyūga no cambió de actitud. Simplemente empezó a caminar y pasó junto a él, empujándolo levemente. “Creo que nunca lo lograremos”, fue su respuesta. Shikamaru lo vio alejarse con irritación. Deseó que esa misión interminable se acabara de una buena vez. Lo siguió, pensando únicamente en encontrar una cama y dormir.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer cuando los árboles y los arbustos se terminaron súbitamente. La niebla también se disipó un poco. Un enorme claro se abría ante ellos, y en el centro se levantaba un pequeño pero acogedor pueblo. Estaba rodeado por unas plantas muy extrañas, repletas de enormes pimpollos plateados que aún estaban cerrados. Había como un millón de ellos, y no se parecían a nada que Shikamaru hubiera visto antes. Caminaron hacia las puertas, donde fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los hombres reconocieron enseguida el escudo de Konoha en el _Hitai-ate_ de Neji.

El Nara les explicó que se dirigían a Kaori, pero habían tenido un par de incidentes con los bandidos. Vio que ambos observaban con entendimiento la mancha oscura que se expandía por su pecho. Aparentemente estaban informados de que Kaori había decidido pedir ayuda a Konoha. Todos los pueblos estaban teniendo problemas con las pandillas. Les ofrecieron llevarlos hasta allí al día siguiente en una carreta.

“En realidad primero debemos ir al próximo puente para reunirnos con el resto del equipo”, les respondió amablemente. “Pero les agradecería si nos ayudaran a llegar hasta allí”.

Todo quedó arreglado. Los guardias les indicaron a dónde ir para comer y hospedarse. Los dos _shinobis_ caminaron entre los ciudadanos desconocidos. Algunos los miraron con curiosidad, pero nadie les dirigió la palabra. 

Llegaron a la posada indicada por los guardias. El posadero insistió en no cobrarles la comida por haber viajado hasta allí para combatir a los villanos y contribuir a la paz. Era un hombre amable, y les sirvió un gran tazón de arroz con algas a cada uno. Comieron hasta hartarse. Con todas las complicaciones que habían sufrido habían olvidado el hambre. Cuando terminaron el posadero los escoltó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la zona de las habitaciones. Les dio la última para que no fueran molestados por el ruido de otros visitantes y pudieran descansar. “Aquí está. Dos camas, un baño”. Entraron al cuarto. No estaba mal. Además de las camas había un escritorio con un espejo y una silla. Era modesto pero acogedor. Los muchachos le agradecieron al hombre su consideración.

Dentro de la habitación el ambiente estaba un poco viciado. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo cerrada. Antes de retirarse el posadero abrió la única gran ventana para dejar entrar el aire. “Necesita ventilarse un poco, pero les recomiendo cerrar la ventana por la noche”.

Shikamaru lo miró con extrañeza. El calor de aquel día se sentía en todos lados. En lo único que podía pensar era en la brisa de la noche entrando por la ventana. “¿Con este calor?”, le preguntó.

El hombre asintió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. “Hoy será una noche particular. Los tulipanes del río se abrirán. Es una flor nocturna que sólo se encuentra en este país, y rodea toda nuestra aldea. Al abrirse libera un polen que tiene efectos diversos en las personas”.

Shikamaru lo observó intentando disimular su aburrimiento. Solo quería que se fuera para poder darse una ducha y luego dormir. “¿Cómo cuáles?”.

El hombre pensó. “Bueno, no lo sé. Yo nunca lo he respirado, pues los adultos nos advierten desde pequeños que no lo hagamos. Pero dicen que libera las pulsiones del alma. Pueden obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no imaginarían”.

Se esforzó por no hacer girar sus ojos sarcásticamente. _¿Qué podrían hacernos? ¿Obligarnos a matarnos entre nosotros? No necesitamos estúpidas flores para eso. “_ Lo tendremos en cuenta”, le dijo finalmente al hombre. Este se inclinó respetuosamente y se marchó. Shikamaru cerró la puerta tras él.

“¡Por fin!”, exclamó con cansancio. “Pido la ducha”.

Sin mediar otra palabra entró al baño. Se lavó con agua fría. La sensación era agradable. La lluvia de la ducha limpió su cuerpo del sudor y la tierra acumulados en los últimos días. Apagó la ducha y se secó, volviendo a atarse el pelo en su habitual cola de caballo. Luego observó su ropa. Incluso después de la ducha seguía sintiendo el calor sofocante. Si fuera por él se hubiera quedado desnudo, pero algo le decía que no era bueno estar así cerca de Neji. Sacudió sus pantalones y se los colocó, al igual que su camiseta del clan Nara. Luego miró su camiseta negra y frunció el ceño ante la gruesa tela. No quería ponérsela, pero tampoco quería iniciar otra disputa con el Hyūga acerca del maldito uniforme. Por algún motivo a Neji lo irritaba el asunto de la ropa. Se colocó la camiseta, maldiciendo el calor. 

Salió del baño y lo golpeó una ola de humedad. Por la ventana entraba una brisa considerable, pero era tan cálida como antes. Se sentó en el futón que le correspondía. Neji estaba sentando en el otro, justo frente a él. Sin mirarlo se levantó y fue al baño. Segundos después Shikamaru escuchó el sonido de la ducha que se encendía. Se recostó hacia atrás en el futón dejando las piernas en el piso. Estaba demasiado agotado para acostarse correctamente. Cerró los ojos.

Esperaba dormirse enseguida, pero el calor era tan molesto que no pudo lograrlo. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y deseaba quitársela más que nada, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Luego de un rato se adormeció, aunque no se durmió del todo. 

Tiempo después escuchó la puerta del baño cuando abriéndose y los pasos descalzos de Neji atravesando la habitación. Reconoció el sonido de la silla moviéndose hacia atrás mientras el chico se sentaba frente al espejo. Luego reconoció el característico ruido de la tapa del ungüento para las heridas que Neji se aplicaba todos los días en los cortes producidos por las plantas espinosas. Percibió el olor de la medicina, mezclado con algo más. No pudo determinar qué era, pero tampoco le prestó atención. Permaneció acostado, intentando ignorar el calor. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo y comenzó a tener una sensación extraña. Como si el calor ya no viniera del ambiente, sino de su interior. La sangre le subía hasta el rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. El sudor aumentó, haciendo inútil el baño que acababa de darse. Incapaz de dormir abrió los ojos. La noche había caído por completo. A la suave luz de la única lámpara que iluminaba la habitación Shikamaru creyó ver diminutos destellos dorados bailando en el aire. Era como estar inmerso en un mundo de luciérnagas microscópicas. ¿Era una alucinación causada por el calor? Se sentó en el borde de la cama sintiéndose abochornado.

“Este calor no puede ser real…”, comentó mientras se estiraba el cuello de la camiseta con un dedo para que entrara un poco de aire. Miró a Neji, pero el chico estaba de espaldas. Al oírlo se volteó lentamente.

La mandíbula de Shikamaru cayó ante la increíble imagen. Las mejillas del Hyūga volvían a estar encendidas, pero mucho más que en las anteriores ocasiones. Brillaban con un color escarlata tan intenso que no parecía posible. También se veía acalorado. Su pelo color chocolate, lejos de secarse, se había rizado un poco a causa de la humedad. Caía por su espalda en suaves ondas desprolijas, haciéndolo ver más natural. El nudo que cerraba su túnica blanca estaba flojo y dejaba que la tela se abriera mostrando parte de su pálido pecho. Subía y bajaba con el ritmo de su respiración en profundos movimientos. Su rostro se parecía tanto al de su sueño que por un momento Shikamaru pensó que se había quedado dormido. Pero no, eso no era un sueño. No podía serlo. Las sensaciones eran demasiado reales. Casi podía escuchar el latir de la sangre que se acumulaba en sus oídos, y un calor enloquecedor había empezado a emerger de su entrepierna. Se forzó a dejar de mirar a Neji y a bajar los ojos. Tenía una evidente erección luchando para salir de sus pantalones. Shikamaru maldijo para sus adentros y rogó a todos los dioses del mundo que el Hyūga no pudiera verla desde su lugar.

“¿Que?”, preguntó Neji con voz suave, casi inaudible.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Esa simple sílaba, pronunciada por el chico en ese tono único era suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza. ¿Por qué sonaba tan condenadamente excitante?. No podía entenderlo porque el calor le impedía pensar. Seguía expandiéndose por su cuerpo como un incendio.

Puso ambas manos en el borde del futón y apretó los puños con fuerza para dominarse. Quizás debería tomar otra ducha fría. _Si, es una buena idea._ Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Esta vez se encontró con la mirada de Neji clavada en él. Ya no parecía tan desorientado y observaba a Shikamaru intentando mantener su respiración controlada. No estaba lográndolo. Sus ojos se conectaron, y sintió que todo su cuerpo se sobresaltaba. Las pupilas de Neji eran dos enormes perlas color lavanda rodeadas por el rojo resplandor de sus mejillas. Su erección presionó más la tela de sus pantalones, palpitando intensamente. Se sintió completamente embelesado por esos ojos. Los pensamientos racionales se esfumaron de un segundo a otro. Ya no le importaba si Neji notaba su erección, porque tenía que ir hasta él ahora mismo para tocarlo, besarlo y saborearlo.

Estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera reparó en lo loco que sonaba eso. Los ojos de Neji lo llamaban, su delicado pecho le pedía que se acercara y lo acariciara. Su erección palpitó otra vez.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse. La túnica blanca de Neji se deslizó por uno de sus hombros hacia abajo dejando ver parte de su brazo y todo un lado de su torso. Su perfecta piel de mármol brillaba a causa del sudor. Shikamaru imaginó posar sus labios en esa hermosa superficie y morder suavemente. Neji también lo devoraba con la mirada, temblando a causa de la innegable atracción. Se aproximaron el uno al otro lentamente sin apartar los ojos.

Se detuvieron a sólo un paso de distancia y se admiraron mutuamente por un momento, respirando con dificultad. De cerca Neji se veía aún más hermoso. Su cabello ensortijado oscilaba con la brisa que entraba por la ventana, meciéndose suavemente. Sus boca estaba entreabierta y emitía unas respiraciones cortas y trabajosas que eran casi gemidos mudos. Sus labios clamaban por los de Shikamaru.

Neji se acercó un poco más manteniendo su mirada, y levantó un brazo para tocarlo. Apenas sus dedos rozaron su camiseta, Shikamaru levantó una mano también y atrapó la de Neji, sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía la impresión de haber estado en esa posición antes, tal vez en un sueño. En todo caso lo único que le importaba ahora era el presente. Neji inhaló con brusquedad al sentir su mano contra su cuerpo, incluso a través de la gruesa tela. Provocar esa reacción en él era lo más gratificante que Shikamaru había sentido en su vida. Observó su boca, con sus tiernos labios separados como una puerta a un mundo de placer inigualable. La tentación era irresistible. Llevó su otra mano al rostro de Neji y tocó suavemente la línea de su mandíbula. El chico se estremeció ligeramente pero no rechazó el contacto. Shikamaru acarició la fina piel con sus dedos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su mejilla, deslizándolos hasta detrás de su oreja. 

Neji aferró la tela de su camiseta atrayéndolo lentamente hacia él. Shikamaru se aproximó, sintiendo que las yemas de sus dedos quemaban sobre la piel increíblemente apetecible del Hyūga. Se detuvieron con sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia y respiraron el aliento del otro con profundas y agitadas bocanadas. El calor era asfixiante, pero Shikamaru no podía pensar en nada más que en sentir aquella boca cautivadora contra la suya. Desplazó su mano hacia la nuca de Neji y cerró los dedos atrapando su cabello en la base de su cabeza. El Hyūga prefirió un tenue gemido que retumbó en sus oídos como un hechizo. Tiró con fuerza de su camiseta para atraerlo más, y sus labios finalmente se encontraron. 

Fue como impactar contra un muro de concreto, porque el efecto de esa boca contra la suya dejó a Shikamaru completamente aturdido. Cerró los ojos y sintió que una ola caliente lo envolvía, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo. Apretó otra vez el puño con el que sujetaba el cabello de Neji y lo acercó más a él. Los labios del Hyūga se abrieron hambrientos, dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran sensualmente. La erección de Shikamaru se hinchó dentro de sus pantalones como nunca antes en toda su vida, rogando ser liberada. Neji gimió dentro de su boca, colocando también su otra mano sobre la camiseta de Shikamaru, tirando de la tela para profundizar el beso. Se embriagaron en el sabor del otro, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza apasionada que los dejaba sin aliento. 

Poseído por un impulso incomprensible, Shikamaru soltó la mano de Neji que sostenía contra su pecho para colocar ambas manos en su nuca y hundir todos sus dedos en la espesa melena. Aferró el sedoso cabello con fuerza, sosteniendo su cabeza para sumergir aún más su lengua en la cálida cavidad de su boca. Las manos de Neji acariciaron su torso y bajaron por su abdomen, llegando a la cintura de sus pantalones. Se deslizaron bajo la tela de su camiseta haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera su espalda. Shikamaru gimió al sentir sus fríos dedos sobre su piel caliente. Las manos del Hyūga subieron por los costados de su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar a través de la tela de malla de la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Sus dedos exploraron con avidez cada centímetro de él, desde su torso hasta su espalda. 

Al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, ambos tiraron de la camiseta negra de Shikamaru para quitarla. En una fracción de segundos voló por los aires y quedó totalmente olvidada. Esta vez Neji no hizo ninguna mención al uniforme. Lo observó con ojos hambrientos, contemplando su cuerpo con la camiseta del clan Nara. Shikamaru casi podía sentir su mirada quemándolo. Lo deseaba. Y mucho. Tanto como Shikamaru lo deseaba a él.

Se arrojó otra vez sobre el Hyūga, tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Lo besó, saboreando primero sus labios y su deliciosa lengua. Luego se deslizó por su mandíbula y siguió bajando, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Lamió su piel sudada y respiró su olor como si fuera droga. Neji gemía entre jadeos y abrazaba su cintura. Profirió un tenue pero inconfundible grito de placer cuando Shikamaru lo mordió suavemente. Necesitaba sentir toda su piel, ahora.

Buscó torpemente el nudo de la túnica de Neji. Estaba tan suelto que fue muy fácil desatarlo. Tiró de la tela blanca, que se deslizó hacia abajo y cayó al suelo. Shikamaru se alejó unos centímetros para observarlo, alegrándose de tener la lámpara encendida para no perderse aquello. Neji era simplemente la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su espeso cabello, ahora ondulado y desordenado, enmarcaba su rostro pálido y sus mejillas rojas como el fuego. Sus labios también estaban rojos, pero era por la intensidad de los besos de Shikamaru. Sus hombros y su torso bien esculpidos brillaban por el sudor con un leve tono dorado. Absolutamente deslumbrante. 

Estaba a punto de volver a besarlo cuando Neji lo detuvo. Aferraba entre sus dedos la trama de su camiseta. Shikamaru comprendió de inmediato. Aún quedaba esa barrera. Se la quitó también. 

Segundos después sus cuerpos colisionaron una vez más, pero en esta ocasión fue piel sobre piel. Creía que no podía estar más excitado, pero estaba equivocado. Envolvió a Neji con sus brazos y se estrecharon mutuamente sin dejar de besarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando al Hyūga hacia atrás otra vez hasta que el chico chocó contra el escritorio.

Con el impacto sus miembros se presionaron a través de sus pantalones. Los dos gimieron al unísono. Neji llevó ambas manos al trasero de Shikamaru sin vacilar y lo atrajo más hacia sí para repetir ese contacto. Que el Hyūga no sólo estuviera permitiendo todo aquello, sino mostrando claramente que eso era lo que quería, hacían que la sangre de Shikamaru ardiera como lava. Se aferró al escritorio y apretó a Neji contra la madera, haciendo que sus miembros se presionaran aún más. Comenzó a mover sus caderas para repetirlo una y otra vez mientras volvía a besar el cuello de Neji, que jadeó en su oído y clavó los dedos en sus glúteos con fuerza. Shikamaru apretó más.

“Kami…”, susurró el Hyūga contra su oreja. Su aliento caliente se arremolinó hasta llegar al cerebro de Shikamaru, donde ya no quedaban neuronas funcionales. Sólo podía sentir a Neji. 

Hubiera podido continuar con ese movimiento para siempre, frotando su miembro con el del Hyūga y escuchando sus deliciosos gemidos hasta el infinito. Pero Neji parecía tener otros planes. Sus manos se movieron hasta la cintura del pantalón de Shikamaru y buscaron desesperadas el botón para desabrocharlo. Tardó varios segundos, porque la tela estaba tan tirante en la zona de su entrepierna que el botón no cedía, pero finalmente lo logró. El miembro del Nara tembló al ser liberado, aunque todavía lo aprisionaba la ropa interior. Neji tomó la rígida erección a través de la tela y la apretó. Shikamaru gimió de placer, y logró ver que los ojos del Hyūga resplandecían ante su reacción. Lo aferró por el elástico de sus calzoncillos y lo obligó a voltearse. En un segundo sus posiciones estuvieron invertidas. Ahora era Shikamaru quien se encontraba de espaldas contra el escritorio. Neji lo besó otra vez, volviendo a tocar su miembro a través de la ropa interior. 

Ya no había pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Las únicas órdenes que emitía su cerebro tenían que ver con captar las maravillosas sensaciones que Neji causaba en su cuerpo. El Hyūga comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besando y lamiendo su piel sudada con impaciencia. Sus labios recorrieron el pecho de Shikamaru sobre la mancha violeta que aún cubría una gran parte de él. Emitió un gemido gutural cuando Neji mordió los músculos de su abdomen con sus dientes, mientras seguía descendiendo hacia sus pantalones. Recorrió con la lengua los últimos centímetros de piel antes de la ropa interior. Sin rodeos tomó el elástico que aún aprisionaba el palpitante miembro de Shikamaru y tiró hacia abajo. La firme erección se liberó. Estaba empapada.

Los ojos de Neji volvieron a brillar con ese destello hambriento y se relamió los labios. Estiró un brazo y tomó por la base el miembro empapado de Shikamaru, haciéndolo estremecerse. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del Hyūga golpeando contra su sensible erección, haciendo que los engranes de su mente saltaran por todos lados. Apretó los dientes para contener un gemido, pero no lo logró. Neji levantó los ojos hacia él y sonrió maliciosamente. Era la sonrisa más seductora que Shikamaru había visto en su vida. 

No tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciarla porque el Hyūga se acercó a su miembro y lo lamió suavemente con su sedosa lengua. Esta vez el gemido de Shikamaru fue totalmente evidente. Su cuerpo se contrajo y se sacudió, obligándolo a aferrarse con las manos al escritorio. Neji continuó lamiendo, sosteniéndolo firmemente con sus dedos. Con la otra mano aferraba con fuerza la cadera del Nara para que no se moviera.

Lo prolongó por mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Era tortuoso. Si hubiera podido detenerse a pensarlo Shikamaru no habría hecho lo que hizo a continuación. Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Neji y enredó sus dedos en su espeso cabello. Lo aferró firmemente y lo atrajo hacia él, introduciendo todo su miembro en la boca del Hyūga, que profirió un grito ahogado. En lugar de molestarse parecía estar disfrutándolo. Más líquido brotó de la erección de Shikamaru, y Neji clavó las uñas en su cadera al sentirlo en su boca. Movió su lengua saboreándolo. 

Nunca en la vida había imaginado que estaría en una situación como esa, y menos con esa persona en particular. Por suerte su cerebro ni siquiera se molestó en intentar procesarlo. No podía. La boca de Neji había producido el cortocircuito final. Si no lo detenía iba a volverse loco. Tiró del cabello del Hyūga hacia arriba sin delicadeza y lo levantó para besarlo. Sintió su propio sabor en su boca y no le importó en absoluto. Neji lo rodeó sus brazos, arañando su espalda sin piedad. Shikamaru bajó la mano por su nuca, su cuello y su columna hasta llegar a las delicadas pero fuertes caderas. Ahora era su turno de tomar las riendas. Aferró a Neji por la cintura de su pantalón y lo obligó a girar para regresar a la posición original. Volvía a tenerlo contra el escritorio. 

Repitió lo mismo que el Hyūga había hecho momentos atrás: descendió por su torso y su abdomen hasta su ingle, se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior tirando de ellos hacia abajo, y contempló el miembro de Neji empapado desde la punta hasta la base. Levantó los ojos para mirar su rostro, y volvió a maravillarse por el intenso color escarlata de sus mejillas. Un amanecer rojo sobre un mundo de hielo. Su respiración agitada era música sobrenatural.

Shikamaru acercó la lengua a la erección caliente y la lamió de arriba abajo. El sabor no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera probado antes. Era absolutamente único. Introdujo todo el miembro en su boca lo más al fondo que pudo, arrancando un potente suspiro de la garganta de Neji. No lo repitió otra vez. Tenía otra cosa en mente.

Retrocedió un poco y liberó la erección. Observó a Neji una vez más. Temblaba como si tuviera frío, pero en realidad estaba en llamas. Shikamaru aferró sus caderas con firmeza y con un rápido movimiento lo hizo girarse hacia el espejo. Antes de que el Hyūga tuviera tiempo de reaccionar comenzó a besar la parte de atrás de sus muslos, primero de una pierna, luego de la otra. Neji gimió con placer y lo dejó continuar.

Shikamaru besó y lamió cada centímetro de sus glúteos, sintiendo que su propia erección goteaba abundantemente. Apretó con sus manos las modeladas nalgas sin dejar de recorrerlas con sus labios. Acercó su boca al anillo de nervios que era la entrada al cuerpo de Neji y lamió el área circundante suavemente. El Hyūga gimió otra vez. Shikamaru se aproximó más al centro de la zona, notando que Neji arqueaba levemente sus caderas hacia atrás como un animal en celo. Lo deseaba. Cuando la lengua de Shikamaru alcanzó la parte más sensible lo que salió de la boca del Hyūga fue un claro grito enardecido.

Siguió lamiendo lujuriosamente, sintiendo que su erección se sacudía con cada gemido de Neji. No existían palabras que pudieran describir lo que esos sonidos provocaban en él. Siempre se había considerado una persona racional, pero ahora no había lugar para la lógica. Había sucumbido plenamente al mundo de las sensaciones.

Notó que las piernas del Hyūga habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente a causa del deseo apenas contenido. Se puso de pie y observó su rostro en el espejo. Cada vez que lo miraba su belleza lo sorprendía otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo. Las pupilas de Neji encerraban dos torbellinos incontenibles. Giró un poco la cabeza para besar la mandíbula del Nara con desesperación, haciendo que su erección palpitara otra vez y golpeara sus glúteos. No podía esperar más, necesitaba entrar en el cuerpo de Neji.

Shikamaru divisó por el rabillo de su ojo el pote de ungüento medicinal que había sobre el escritorio, y sus aturdidas neuronas le advirtieron que resultaría muy útil para lo que pretendía hacer. Estiró el brazo hacia él y hundió su mano en la cremosa medicina. Luego llevó sus dedos embadurnados al trasero de Neji y los deslizó suavemente sobre su carnosa entrada. El Hyūga gimió y arqueó su cuerpo ligeramente. Shikamaru acarició con su índice varias veces estimulando la zona, y finalmente introdujo la punta de su dedo en la cerrada apertura. Una de las manos de Neji aferró con fuerza el escritorio. La otra voló a uno de los muslos de Shikamaru y clavó allí sus uñas. 

Indiferente a dolor, el Nara continuó adentrando su dedo en las profundidades de ese hermoso cuerpo. Neji jadeaba audiblemente. Su rostro excitado reflejado en el espejo era la imagen más extraordinaria que Shikamaru había visto jamás. Introdujo otro dedo, abriendo lentamente la apretada cavidad. Neji movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en sintonía con sus dedos que iban y venían dentro de él, cada vez más adentro. Shikamaru no pudo sostener esa situación por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba continuar.

Retiró suavemente sus dedos, ganándose un gruñido caprichoso por parte de Neji. Volvió a hundir su mano en el pote de ungüento, y esta vez restregó la espesa medicina sobre su propia erección. Luego rodeó al Hyūga con sus brazos para atraerlo más a él. Ambos vibraron ante la expectativa de las sensaciones que estaban a punto de desatarse.

Como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro, el miembro de Shikamaru se colocó dócilmente entre las nalgas de Neji. Lo presionó contra su entrada embadurnada de la medicina, la cual le abrió paso oponiendo sólo una ligera y exquisita resistencia. En el momento en que atravesó la barrera todo su cuerpo pareció incendiarse, pero se encontraba ajeno a cualquier sensación que no fuera la de su miembro penetrando en la ardiente carne. Apartó el cabello de Neji de su espalda y comenzó a trazar una línea con su boca que iba desde su cuello hasta sus hombros repetidamente, mientras seguía avanzando poco a poco hacia el interior del Hyūga. La presión en su erección era enloquecedora, tanto como la forma en que se deslizaba hacia adentro suavemente gracias al ungüento. Observó otra vez el rostro de Neji en el espejo y vio que fruncía el ceño intentando soportar el dolor. De repente tuvo miedo de lastimarlo y dejó de avanzar. Al notarlo el Hyūga buscó sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo, y comprendió al instante su expresión vacilante. Para sorpresa de Shikamaru, la mano con la que Neji sujetaba su muslo lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que su miembro se hundiera otro tramo en su cuerpo. Parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor causado por la intromisión de su firme erección. Sólo deseaba incrementar el placer.

Permitiendo que Neji lo guiara a la velocidad que él creyera apropiada, Shikamaru se dejó llevar. Tras unos cortos y fogosos minutos se hallaba completamente sumergido dentro del Hyūga. Volvió a besar la delicada piel de su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja para gemir roncamente contra su oído. Neji subió la mano que no apretaba su muslo hasta su nuca y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Shikamaru. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que era difícil saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. La idea se le antojó increíblemente excitante, y quizás un tanto romántica. 

Movió sus caderas hacia atrás unos centímetros para luego volver a hundirse dentro de Neji, que profirió más gemidos extasiados. Se sumieron en un ritmo lento pero arrollador emitiendo jadeos de deleite. La cadencia de sus movimientos aumentó poco a poco, pasando de un pausado ondular a golpes cada vez más violentos. Neji rebotaba contra su entrepierna y seguía aferrando su muslo, como si temiera que Shikamaru fuera a detenerse cada vez que se alejaba un poco para volver a embestirlo. Pero el Nara no se hubiera detenido por nada del mundo. Continuó estrellándose contra Neji hasta que volvió a sentir que sus piernas temblaban.

Comprendió que estaba cerca del clímax, igual que él. Deslizó un brazo por la cintura del Hyūga para tomar entre sus dedos su erección empapada. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, logrando que todo el cuerpo de Neji se tensionara y estremeciera. 

“Ah… Kami…”, susurró con una voz tan cargada de deseo que empujó a Shikamaru más cerca del límite. Apretó los dientes y se sumergió dentro de él hasta el fondo, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez. Su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más.

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. La sacudida del clímax fue brutal. El espeso líquido que salió de Shikamaru inundó a Neji en un poderoso torrente. La explosión de sensaciones fue tan grande que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el hombro del Hyūga. Se sujetó a su cuerpo para no tambalearse.

Permanecieron quietos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban. Por un momento Shikamaru no tuvo idea de dónde estaba ni de quién era. La calma posterior a aquel estallido lo arrastraba hacia la inconsciencia. Casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando algo en su entrepierna lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Su erección se había relajado y salió del cuerpo de Neji con suavidad. El chico emitió un breve sonido cuando eso pasó, y la mente de Shikamaru evocó lo que acababa de pasar desde el primer beso.

Había sido una maldita locura. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado ni había deseado tanto a alguien. Los recuerdos lo abrumaron y se sintió acalorado. Intentó dar un paso atrás para darle espacio a Neji pero tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies. Se golpeó con la silla en la que el Hyūga había estado sentado y de la cual se había olvidado por completo y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre el _tatami_. Si su cerebro hubiera estado funcionado normalmente se hubiera sentido estúpido.

Pero su cerebro no comprendía nada. Hacía mucho que se había apagado totalmente para que su cuerpo tomara el protagonismo. Y vaya si lo había hecho. Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza intentando que la habitación dejara de girar a su alrededor. Se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos y se llevó una mano a la nuca adolorida. 

Tras unos instantes el mundo a su alrededor se estabilizó. Volvió a tomar conciencia de Neji. Seguía de pie contra el escritorio, pero se había girado parcialmente para mirarlo. Algunos mechones de su cabello oscuro se hallaban adheridos a su rostro por el sudor. Desde donde estaba Shikamaru pudo distinguir perfectamente los hilos de líquido transparente que descendían por sus glúteos hasta sus maravillosas piernas. Saber que él era el responsable de eso hizo que todo el vello de su piel se erizara. Su erección se agitó nuevamente sobre su vientre. 

No era posible que estuviera excítandose otra vez después de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pero así era. Neji recorrió su cuerpo con expresión sedienta, y eso hizo que la erección de Shikamaru temblara y se hinchara más. El Hyūga se volteó completamente hacia él, dejando ver que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Su miembro se erguía firme, su respiración se aceleraba a cada instante y sus ojos eran dos faros de deseo puro.

Caminó hacia Shikamaru lentamente, dándole tiempo a admirarlo. Sus caderas, su cintura, su pecho, todo en él parecía haber sido esculpido por un dios libidinoso. Su cabello desordenado flotaba como una nube de tormenta detrás de él, dándole la sensación de que se acercaba con el poder de una tempestad. Se colocó sobre Shikamaru y se sentó sobre él suavemente. Sin dejar de mirarlo colocó las manos en su pecho y se inclinó para besarlo.

El sabor de sus labios lo embriagó otra vez. Puso inconscientemente las manos en las caderas del Hyūga y acarició la tersa piel con sus dedos. Sus cuerpos ni siquiera se habían apagado del todo y volvían a estar encendidos. Dejó que la lengua de Neji dominara la suya, sucimbiendo felizmente a él. Emitió un sonido de descontento cuando el chico rompió el beso para volver a sentarse erguido sobre él. El deseo se esparcía por la piel de ambos y se reflejaba en sus miradas como si la anterior contienda sexual no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Neji se acomodó sobre él, y ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus manos para volver a introducir el miembro de Shikamaru en su mojada cavidad. Era como si sus cuerpos se movieran por voluntad propia en perfecta sintonía. 

En sólo unos segundos la erección del Nara volvía a estar completamente dentro de Neji. Comenzó a cabalgarlo deliciosamente, arrancando gemidos alucinados de la garganta de Shikamaru. Ser sometido de esa forma por un ser tan deslumbrantemente hermoso era glorioso. Desde su posición podía contemplar los detalles del cuerpo del Hyūga a la perfección: sus músculos se contraían mientras lo montaba sin compasión, acercándolo otra vez al éxtasis. Continuaron durante apasionados y candentes minutos, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax máximo y se perdieron en él. El mundo desapareció por unos segundos. Shikamaru se alegró de haber estado en el piso, porque sino se hubiera caído sin lugar a dudas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Neji se retiró de encima de él y se recostó a su lado.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. El Hyūga respiraba con profundas y agitadas bocanadas. Parecía agotado, y Shikamaru también lo estaba. Pero contra toda lógica, cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente todo volvió a empezar. Aunque no pareciera posible sus cuerpos no se habían saciado, y se sentían como si nunca fueran a hacerlo.

Acometido por una avalancha de deseo que parecía no tener fin Shikamaru se arrojó sobre Neji, presionándolo contra el suelo para besarlo con furia por centésima vez. El Hyūga gimió y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su piel caliente y arañándolo con sus uñas. Sus miembros volvían a estar erectos y se rozaron delirantemente entre sí, segregando aún más líquido. Sin intentar comprender por qué su cuerpo se negaba a detenerse, Shikamaru se incorporó parcialmente para colocarse de rodillas entre las piernas de Neji. Un torbellino de adrenalina los envolvió cuando introdujo su erección en la mojada apertura por tercera vez. Aferrando los muslos del Hyūga con fuerza lo embistió sin misericordia, entrando y saliendo de él en un frenesí indescriptible. Neji se aferró con las manos al _tatami_ y gimió ante la avalancha de sensaciones que se repetía de forma completamente inverosímil. 

La tercera ronda fue la última. Shikamaru se sumergió dentro del Hyūga con todas sus fuerzas, y ambos volvieron a alcanzar el exquisito orgasmo con un intenso grito. Después de eso todo se desvaneció. Su cuerpo se apagó de la misma forma que lo había hecho su mente horas atrás. No se percató de que caía de costado sobre el _tatami_. El cansancio lo venció, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Neji se despertó cuando la luz matinal que entraba por la ventana abierta cayó sobre su rostro. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Se sentó con un quejido sobre el _tatami_ , preguntándose por qué había dormido en el suelo. El calor del ambiente era tan abrumador como el día anterior. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por el cuello, pero al llegar a su clavícula notó que no tenía puesta su túnica del clan Hyūga. Aturdido miró hacia abajo y descubrió que estaba desnudo. Intentaba recordar qué había ocurrido cuando un áspero ronquido sonó junto a él. Giró la cabeza para ver y se encontró con su capitán durmiendo a su lado sobre el _tatami_ , también desnudo. 

Las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a su mente todas a la vez. Tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para reprimir un grito, y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza. Habían actuado como animales salvajes desprovistos de toda racionalidad, algo que Neji jamás hacía. Siempre mantenía el control sobre su cuerpo y jamás dejaba que los impulsos lo dominaran. Pero la verdad era que nunca había sentido un impulso tan devorador como ese. La sutil atracción que había experimentado hacia Shikamaru durante los días previos se había convertido de un momento a otro en un deseo irreprimible. Y el resultado había sido algo impensable. Habían tenido sexo, y no una vez, sino tres, por lo menos hasta donde Neji podía recordar. Se habían besado y tocado con violencia, fundiéndose el uno en el otro hasta la locura. 

Esa era la palabra exacta. Lo que había ocurrido había sido una locura absoluta e incomprensible. Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Shikamaru. En ese momento vio la ventana abierta de par en par, y recordó vagamente la advertencia del posadero sobre las propiedades extrañas de las plantas. “ _Libera las pulsiones del alma_ ”. Eso había dicho, y ambos lo ignoraron, imaginando que exageraba. Pero basándose en lo que había ocurrido durante la noche tenía que estar en lo cierto. No podía haber otro motivo por el cual hubiera perdido tan abruptamente el dominio de sí mismo.

Entonces esa era la respuesta. Habían estado drogados, por decirlo de alguna manera. Esas malditas plantas los habían convertido en bestias sedientas de pasión. Por un lado era un alivio, porque desplazaba la responsabilidad hacia algo externo. Pero al mismo tiempo, si las palabras del posadero habían sido exactas, el efecto de las plantas era el de dar rienda suelta a los deseos, no crearlos. Por lo tanto, la atracción entre ellos ya debía haber estado allí desde antes.

Aunque había intentado engañarse, ahora quedaba totalmente claro que Shikamaru lo atraía desde el principio de la misión. Pero el Nara había reaccionado de la misma forma, lo cual significaba que él también se sentía atraído por Neji antes de llegar a la aldea. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se había comportado como un cretino durante todo el viaje, siendo tan irritante como había podido. ¿Cómo podía Shikamaru sentirse atraído por él a pesar de los disgustos que le había hecho pasar?

Otra persona se hubiera sentido feliz de ser correspondido, pero no Neji. Para él significaba que alguien había conseguido sortear su barrera defensiva, y esto le daba una sensación de vulnerabilidad que lo horrorizaba. Hasta ese momento había conseguido mantenerse firme y estaba seguro de que podría ignorar sus sentimientos hacia el Nara hasta llegar a Konoha, donde ya no tendría que pasar tiempo con él. Estaba seguro de que esas tontas sensaciones desaparecerían con el tiempo, pero después de lo que había ocurrido quizás no fuera tan fácil. Además, ¿qué pensaría Shikamaru de todo eso? ¿Estaría tan avergonzado como él?

Lo miró inconscientemente, pero su cuerpo desnudo sólo le hacía recordar lo que habían hecho. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a buscar su ropa, decidido a salir de allí antes de que el Nara despertara. Tardó varios minutos en encontrar todas sus prendas. Estaban desparramadas por toda la habitación. Luego se acercó al espejo para asegurarse de estar medianamente presentable. Lo único que podía empeorar esa situación era que alguien comprendiera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos por su aspecto. Su cabello estaba enredado y enmarañado. Se lo peinó varias veces con las manos hasta que le pareció aceptable. Luego comenzó a reunir sus pertenencias, y sus ojos se toparon con el frasco de ungüento medicinal que todavía estaba sobre el escritorio. Recordó cuál había sido el papel de aquella cosa, y se sintió completamente humillado. Se apresuró a juntar sus cosas y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Atravesó el pasillo que desembocaba en la posada y entró. Había varias personas desayunando pero por suerte ninguna le prestó atención. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con los ojos clavados en el piso. Recordaba haber gritado mucho durante la noche, y sólo podía esperar que nadie lo hubiera oído.

“¿Han dormido bien?”, le preguntó una voz amable a su derecha. Neji miró hacia allí y se encontró con el sonriente rostro del posadero que lo observaba desde atrás de su mostrador. Asintió secamente y se dispuso a irse, cuando el hombre habló de vuelta. “¿No gustaría desayunar algo?”.

Neji negó con la cabeza. “Gracias pero tengo prisa”. Se despidió rápidamente y salió por la puerta al caluroso exterior.

Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los guardias con los que Shikamaru había hablado al llegar al pueblo. Mantenían su promesa de asistirlos durante el resto del viaje. Pasó la siguiente media hora con ellos, reuniendo los caballos para amarrarlos al carro que los llevaría el resto del trayecto.

“Ya está todo listo”, dijo uno de los hombres. “Sólo falta su compañero”.

“Parece que aquí viene”, agregó el otro, señalando un punto detrás de Neji.

Al escuchar esas palabras se le heló la sangre. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse al Nara, aunque probablemente nunca lo estaría. Permaneció junto al carro sin voltearse.

“Buenos días”, saludó amablemente uno de los guardias. Neji escuchó pasos que se acercaban y se detenían detrás de él. “Estamos listos para partir”.

“Bien… Gracias”, contestó tímidamente la voz de Shikamaru. Su tono denotaba que se sentía incómodo.

Uno de los guardias subió al frente para manejar a los caballos y el otro se retiró con una inclinación respetuosa. Neji colocó una mano sobre el carro, dispuesto a subir sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su capitán.

“Neji...”, balbuceó Shikamaru a sus espaldas. “Escucha, yo…”.

“No”, lo interrumpió tajantemente el Hyūga. Se impulsó con su brazo y subió a la parte posterior del carro. “Vámonos”.

Esperó a que el otro lo siguiera, pero Shikamaru se quedó de pie donde estaba durante unos segundos. Finalmente subió y emprendieron el viaje.

Ni siquiera se miraron durante todo el trayecto. Neji tenía la vista clavada en el camino que se abría adelante, y Shikamaru permanecía cabizbajo observando sus propios pies. Por lo menos no insistió en hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Sólo estar tan cerca de él hacía que Neji se sintiera humillado. Hubiera querido culparlo por todo, pero él también había sido responsable. Si alguno de los dos hubiera atinado a cerrar la estúpida ventana no estarían ahora en una situación tan bochornosa. 

El carro avanzó lentamente durante varias horas bajo las altas copas de los árboles. Era muy diferente transitar por un camino que atravesar la selva como ellos habían hecho. Si hubieran encontrado una senda quizás hubieran llegado mucho antes, evitando el incidente de la posada. La niebla también disminuía considerablemente en aquel espacio abierto. Alrededor del mediodía los intercomunicadores que tenían en la oreja comenzaron a zumbar. Debían estar cerca de los demás. Cuando la estática se disipó Shikamaru logró establecer contacto con Shino, y le informó que pronto llegarían en carro al punto de encuentro.

Por fin el guardia que conducía les indicó que estaban llegando al puente. El resto del equipo no se había demorado como ellos, y los esperaban en el sitio pactado. Mientras se acercaban al puente escucharon los ladridos entusiasmados de Akamaru. Neji miró hacia el frente y vio a Ino agitando las manos hacia ellos. Detrás de la chica estaban Kiba y Shino, y dando volteretas alrededor del grupo se hallaba el enorme perro. Neji no sentía especial simpatía por ninguno de ellos, pero se alegraba de ya no tener que estar a solas con el Nara.

Apenas descendieron del vehículo Ino corrió a abrazar a Shikamaru. El chico la estrechó distraídamente y le dio a Akamaru un par de vagas palmadas en la cabeza para calmarlo. Tras unas pocas palabras todos subieron al carro. Con la ayuda del vehículo llegarían a Kaori para el anochecer.

El resto del equipo platicó animadamente durante todo el camino, narrándole a su capitán los detalles de su viaje hasta llegar allí. No se había encontrado con ninguna pandilla, pero sí con algunos animales con los que Akamaru había entablado una pasajera amistad. Shikamaru asentía y sonreía levemente, pero por lo que Neji pudo observar estaba mucho más callado que antes. Por suerte nadie pareció notar que evadían la mirada del otro y que no se dirigían la palabra. 

Cuando llegaron a Kaori ya se divisaban en el cielo las primeras estrellas. Entraron a la aldea, mucho más grande que la anterior, y se dirigieron de inmediato a la morada del jefe. El edificio era similar a la mansión Hokage, aunque se destinaba más a cuestiones burocráticas. No tenían cuerpo de _shinobis_ , puesto que los moradores del país de los Ríos no poseían _chakra_. Era comprensible que no pudieran hacer frente a las pandillas con sus escasos soldados comunes. Los recibieron amablemente, agradeciéndoles el haber acudido a ayudarlos. Les ofrecieron comida y alojamiento. Shikamaru les ordenó relajarse mientras él mantenía una breve conversación con el jefe. Al día siguiente comenzarían a planificar la estrategia para contrarrestar los ataques de los bandidos. 

El resto del grupo comió en el comedor situado en uno de los extremos del gran edificio. Todos charlaban tranquilamente, pero Neji guardaba silencio. Eso no era nada fuera de lo común, así que a nadie le pareció extraño. Finalmente el Nara se unió a ellos, pero no estaba interesado en cenar. Quería irse a la cama de inmediato. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia las habitaciones que los ayudantes del jefe habían preparado para ellos. Dos para los hombres y una separada para Ino. Kiba y Shino se dirigieron a la primera, lo que significaba que Neji y Shikamaru tendrían que compartir la otra. No había nada que quisieran menos que pasar otra noche solos en una misma habitación. Afortunadamente el Nara los detuvo antes de entrar.

“¿Qué les parece si yo comparto la habitación con Kiba y Shino con Neji?”. Sus compañeros lo observaron con extrañeza. El chico se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera nada raro en eso. “Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Creo que necesitamos un descanso el uno del otro”.

Para subrayar sus palabras Neji asintió con determinación. Los demás no objetaron. Se marcharon a sus habitaciones para descansar. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas Neji llegó a escuchar una breve conversación.

“¿Problemas con Hyūga?”, preguntó Kiba.

Escuchó que Shikamaru titubeaba antes de contestar. “Algo así. Hemos discutido mucho… Ya sabes como es Neji”.

“Y que lo digas”, contestó el Inuzuka. Luego la puerta se cerró y ya no pudo oír nada más.

Sólo logró dormir unas pocas horas. Dio vueltas en la cama inquieto, perseguido por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, entrando y saliendo de turbados sueños. En ellos casi podía sentir el cuerpo de Shikamaru contra el suyo, y los gemidos de ambos se repetían infinitamente. Se despertó poco antes del amanecer, convencido de que no podría volver a dormir. Shino descansaba en la cama contigua. Sin hacer ruido, buscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar la pequeña piedra que había recogido del lecho del río. ¿Por qué aún no la había tirado? El efecto que producía bajo los rayos del sol era bonito, pero no podía ser el único motivo. Por alguna razón se sentía apegado a ella, lo cual era ridículo, porque él nunca tenía sentimientos hacia objetos inanimados, al igual que no los tenía hacia las personas. Pero cada vez que la tenía entre sus dedos recordaba ese agradable momento junto a las claras aguas, con la mano de Shikamaru envolviendo la suya, sosteniendo en alto la pequeña piedra que convertía la luz dorada del sol en miles de reflejos multicolores. Había algo allí, algo sobre las cosas ásperas y aparentemente mundanas que tenían en su interior el poder de crear imágenes extraordinarias. El color de la piedra, aunque levemente translúcido, era tan blanco como su propia piel. Y casi se sentía como ese objeto, duro a la vista y al tacto, pero encerrando dentro de sí millones de colores. Aunque nunca antes había sentido que hubiera dentro de él nada más que resentimiento y seriedad, por lo menos desde que había dejado de soñar con su padre.

Pensó en Shikamaru. El Nara probablemente no tenía idea de todos los extraños pensamientos que había desatado en Neji sin quererlo. ¿Habría conseguido dormir? Guiado por la curiosidad activó su _Byakugan_. Ahora no había niebla que nublara su visión, por lo que pudo ver claramente dentro de la habitación contigua. Kiba dormía tranquilamente, a diferencia de su capitán. Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre su cama, pero miraba el techo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía profundas ojeras, por lo que Neji dedujo que no había podido dormir absolutamente nada. ¿Estaría pensando también en la noche anterior? Sin darse cuenta, apretó la pequeña piedra contra su pecho.

Los siguientes tres días fueron bastante aburridos para todo el equipo, excepto para el Nara. Se pasó todas las mañanas y todas las tardes reunido con el jefe de la aldea y varios hombres, planeando la estrategia que seguiría el ejército de Konoha para desplazar a las pandillas. Por la noche se reunía con sus compañeros para cenar, pero casi no probaba bocado. Se veía tenso, y por demás agotado. Neji lo observó con su _Byakugan_ todas las noches, y por eso sabía que prácticamente no dormía. Pero unos días atrás había dicho que su mente necesitaba descansar para funcionar correctamente. ¿Cómo podía trabajar durante tantas horas si no dormía? Pese a su evidente cansancio jamás se quejó. 

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo esperaba pacientemente la orden de regresar a Konoha. Neji se quejó varias veces de haber sido excluido del trabajo.

“¿Para qué vinimos si no vamos a ayudar con la estrategia?”, preguntó con mal humor a sus compañeros mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo sobre las escalinatas del gran edificio central.

“No tiene sentido intentar ayudar a Shikamaru a planear una estrategia”, le contestó Ino mientras acariciaba el grueso pelaje de Akamaru. “Su mente trabaja más rápido que todas las nuestras juntas. Sólo lo estorbaríamos”.

Aún así se sentía incómodo teniendo tanto tiempo libre durante una misión. Además necesitaba ocupar su mente para no pensar en tonterías que tuvieran que ver con el Nara. Sin decir nada a los demás, se levantó y se marchó para dar un paseo por el pueblo. 

Dio varias vueltas sin rumbo, para terminar volviendo al edificio del jefe de la aldea. Prefería estar solo, así que evitó las escalinatas y rodeó la construcción. Se sentó sobre la hierba y dejó que las horas se sucedieran, observando al sol atravesar el cielo hasta comenzar a descender. Cuando anocheció activó su _Byakugan_ para averiguar si sus compañeros se habían retirado a cenar. Estaban en el gran comedor hablando como siempre. Pero Shikamaru no estaba con ellos. Preguntándose si habría decidido saltarse la comida, Neji dirigió su mirada al resto de las habitaciones. Lo encontró en un pequeño cuarto, inclinado sobre una mesa sobre la cual tenía abiertos varios mapas. Se aferraba la cabeza con una mano y fruncía el ceño en un claro gesto de dolor. Parecía aún más tenso e impaciente, como si quisiera exprimir su cerebro para forzar a las ideas a salir de su mente. Sus ojeras eran más profundas, y su aspecto era casi enfermizo. La falta de comida y de descanso sólo contribuiría a empeorar su estado. 

Neji jamás se interesaba en nadie, pero se sentía sinceramente preocupado por el Nara. Meditó durante varios minutos la posibilidad de entrar y hablar con él para convencerlo de tomarse un respiro. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero temía que si lo dejaba seguir el chico acabaría desmayándose por el agotamiento. Finalmente se levantó y caminó despacio hacia allí.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación. Shikamaru no reparó en su presencia. Seguía mirando los mapas, extremadamente concentrado. A esa distancia parecía mucho más exhausto. Neji pensó en retirarse antes de que notara que estaba allí, pero no lo hizo. 

“Nara”, lo llamó con voz suave.

Shikamaru desvió distraídamente sus ojos hacia la puerta. Al descubrir quién era la persona que había hablado, se sobresaltó visiblemente y se enderezó junto a la mesa. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en un instante.

“Hyūga”, contestó con aturdimiento. “¿Qué haces aquí?”.

Neji dio un par de pasos hacia él. En su interior se debatían el deseo de acercarse y el de salir huyendo. “Creo que deberías dormir. No te ves bien”.

Shikamaru pareció relajarse un poco. Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a los mapas. “Prefiero seguir. Si termino ahora podremos marcharnos en la mañana y poner fin a esta interminable misión”. Tras decir esto volvió a fruncir el ceño y se llevó una mano a la sien. “Maldito dolor de cabeza”.

“¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?”, preguntó Neji con cautela. “Tu cerebro agradecerá el tomarse una pausa”.

El Nara volvió a negar con la cabeza, masajeándose la sien con los dedos. “Si me siento me quedaré dormido”.

Neji lo creía muy posible, y no le parecía una mala idea. “Pues tal vez deberías. La estrategia puede esperar un poco más”.

Shikamaru lo miró con ojos fatigados. El rubor se había ido de sus mejillas, y parecía tan cansado que apenas podía enfocar a Neji. En vez de hablar, el Hyūga señaló la silla que estaba detrás de su capitán colocada contra la pared de la habitación. Shikamaru la observó y dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de alejarse de la mesa. Se sentó y cerró los ojos.

“Estúpida misión…”, susurró por lo bajo. Pareció olvidarse de que no estaba solo en unos pocos segundos. Siguió balbuceando. “Estúpidas pandillas... Estúpidas plantas...”.

_¿Plantas?_ , pensó Neji. ¿Estaría refiriéndose a aquellos extraños lirios y al efecto que había tenido sobre ellos? De repente se sintió incómodo otra vez. Iba a retirarse cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos de golpe, saltando unos centímetros sobre la silla. Había estado a punto de dormirse.

Era evidente que no dormiría a menos que alguien lo obligara. Ignorando la vergüenza y la incomodidad Neji se acercó despacio a él. Shikamaru levantó los ojos para mirarlo, pero parecía que apenas lo veía. Esos escasos instantes de sueño lo habían dejado desorientado.

Sin comprender exactamente que lo impulsaba, Neji levantó una mano hacia él. El Nara la observó, pero no intentó alejarse. Con cuidado, como temiendo que su gesto pudiera activar la explosión de una bomba, colocó su mano en la mejilla de Shikamaru y acarició suavemente su piel con su pulgar. El Nara lo miró con ojos vidriosos de sueño. No rechazó el contacto. Al contrario, pareció relajarse un poco más. Parpadeó una vez con pesadez y se inclinó levemente contra la mano de Neji. El Hyūga no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo miró a los ojos con algo que se parecía demasiado al cariño, más de lo que él hubiera querido. “Duerme…”, le susurró con voz dulce. 

Shikamaru parpadeó de vuelta, quizás intentando resistirse al sueño. Pero Neji volvió a acariciar su mejilla, y esto lo adormeció aún más. Dejó escapar otro suspiro y cerró los ojos. Un segundo después su cabeza cayó lentamente hacia atrás hasta apoyarse contra la pared, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Neji retiró la mano, pero se quedó observándolo un tiempo más. Sin duda despertaría en poco tiempo y volvería a trabajar, pero al menos había conseguido que descansara un poco. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel de la mano con la que había tocado al Nara, se marchó en silencio.

* * *

Shikamaru despertó una hora después. Sentía un tenue dolor en los lumbares por haber dormido sentado. Miró hacia los lados, intentando recordar dónde estaba y qué se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Vio los mapas abiertos sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él y comprendió. La misión, la estrategia. ¿Pero en qué momento se había quedado dormido?

Entonces recordó a Neji. Había aparecido de la nada para sugerirle que se tomara un descanso. Eso estaba claro, pero el resto era algo borroso. Tenía una vaga imagen del Hyūga acercándose a él para acariciar su mejilla, pero estaba envuelta en una bruma difusa. De hecho no estaba seguro de si había pasado de verdad o había sido parte de un sueño. La última posibilidad tenía más sentido, ya que Neji se había mantenido aún más distante que antes después de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo pasado. A Shikamaru todavía le costaba creer que hubieran hecho lo que habían hecho, pero no dudaba que hubiera pasado, pues tenía recuerdos muy vívidos de toda la secuencia. Además, como evidencia irrebatible, se había despertado desnudo en el piso. Si bien la situación todavía lo confundía y lo aterraba, había sido lo más asombroso que había experimentado en todos sus años de existencia. Pero aún así hubiera preferido evitarla, porque no había causado más que complicaciones. Recordó cómo Neji había rechazado hablar con él al día siguiente, y como lo había ignorado con absoluta frialdad desde entonces. Él tampoco había intentado volver a acercarse porque aún se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Y ese era precisamente el problema: se había abierto una nueva brecha entre ellos. Todos los avances que había logrado con el Hyūga para que bajara un poco su guardia habían sido invalidados a causa de ese incidente, y parecía que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero estaba casi seguro de que Neji si había acudido junto a él esa noche, que se había acercado lentamente, hermoso incluso bajo la luz artificial de la habitación, y que había acariciado su rostro con ternura. Pero esto sonaba imposible dadas las circunstancias y tratándose del Hyūga. La idea sólo planteaba más preguntas.

Necesitaba regresar a Konoha para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos y aclarar su mente. Se puso de pie y volvió al trabajo. 

A primera hora de la mañana ya había terminado de delinear la estrategia. Estaba bastante orgulloso de ella, considerando que su cerebro no estaba funcionando a su máxima potencia con todas las distracciones y preocupaciones que le despertaba la situación con Neji. Convocó a una temprana reunión con el jefe de la aldea y sus hombres de confianza para explicarles su plan. Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos por la atención a los detalles que había en cada maniobra y le agradecieron su ayuda. Apenas regresaran a su aldea, Konoha enviaría los escuadrones necesarios para poner en práctica la estrategia. Feliz de haberse liberado por fin de aquel trabajo fue a buscar a su equipo.

Los encontró desayunando en el gran comedor con rostros somnolientos, excepto por Neji, que se veía despabilado y atento como siempre. Buscó su mirada, pero el Hyūga sólo lo observó unos segundos y luego volvió los ojos a su taza de té. Tanto si lo de aquella noche había sido un sueño o no, parecía que habían regresado al estadío anterior: mantenerse alejados. Le comunicó al equipo que estaban libres para partir y todos se alegraron. La expresión de Neji, en cambio, fue de alivio, aunque sólo duró unos segundos. Sin más preámbulos se retiraron a reunir sus cosas para emprender el regreso.

Un carro los llevaría hasta el límite del país de los Ríos para ahorrarles tiempo, y ellos continuarían a pie hasta Konoha. De esa forma tardarían sólo un día en regresar. Ambos trayectos fueron tranquilos, con los otros miembros del equipo conversando de vez en cuando, y Akamaru dando saltos a su alrededor a medida que se acercaban a Konoha. Llegaron a la aldea poco antes del anochecer. Se dispersaron, y Shikamaru se encaminó directamente hacia la mansión Hokage para dar su reporte de la misión. Quería terminar lo antes posible con ese asunto para volver a su casa y dormir.

Pero cuando por fin se encontró acostado en su cama una hora después descubrió que ni siquiera habiendo dejado todo lo ocurrido a kilómetros de distancia podía olvidarlo. La ardiente noche que había pasado con Neji continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza, pero no era sólo eso. También recordaba el rostro del Hyūga durante las pequeñas conversaciones que habían mantenido. En algunos pequeñísimos instantes había logrado ver en sus ojos una expresión de genuina humanidad. Era un lado muy diferente al habitual. Sensible a las emociones, vulnerable, y por eso era difícil no empatizar con él. Pensaba en su rostro sonriente bajo los destellos multicolores de aquella piedra que había encontrado, en su mano pequeña dentro de la suya, sosteniendo el objeto en alto como una antorcha mientras miles de arcoiris diminutos los bañaban. La forma en que observaba el fenómeno con fascinación, como si se le hubiera develado una gran maravilla. Reflejaba la inocencia de la niñez en un rostro que todo el tiempo parecía demasiado adulto. Pero sólo había durado un instante. Al igual que todas las veces anteriores. Como en una de las tantas noches que pasaron en la selva, cuando hablaron de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke. Al principio se había mostrado muy comprensivo, y hasta le hizo un cumplido, diciéndole que era buen capitán. Eso tenía que considerarse un honor porque Neji jamás hacía cumplidos, sólo críticas. Pero pronto se alejó. Y luego pareció volver a sumirse en un torbellino de pensamientos cuando Shikamaru le dijo que era una persona agradable cuando bajaba un poco su barrera protectora. Era imposible para él imaginar siquiera que podía haber cruzado por la mente del Hyūga en ese momento, pero sabía que estaba abrumado por cientos de tempestuosas emociones. Y estaba observando la piedra otra vez. Shikamaru sintió que su corazón se expandía en su pecho con un profundo latido cuando vio que no la había tirado. No comprendía por qué no lo había hecho, pero lo hacía muy feliz. Significaba que Neji sentía, tenía un centro blando bajo su coraza protectora. Era difícil, porque había pasado años esforzándose en fortalecer esa barrera. Pero con la suficiente paciencia se podía llegar a ver un poco de lo que había al otro lado. Lamentablemente, estaba casi seguro de que el Hyūga debía haberla tirado después de lo que pasó en la posada.

Y todos estos pensamientos constituían su principal preocupación, porque una cosa era sentir atracción física hacia él. Eso lo sorprendía, porque nunca se había sentido atraído por otros hombres, pero siendo Neji la persona más bella que había visto en su vida, no le parecía descabellado que le provocara ese tipo de reacción. Seguramente la provocaba en muchos otros, hombres y mujeres, obnubilándolos con su piel blanca perlada y sus hermosos ojos. El problema estribaba en tener sentimientos hacia él. ¿Qué haría con esos sentimientos? No tenía ninguna certeza de que Neji lo dejaría acercarse si seguía intentando. Era muy probable que continuara rechazandolo como lo había hecho hasta entonces. ¿Y qué rayos haría él después? Nada, no podría hacer nada. Tendría que guardarse sus sentimientos y tratar de olvidarlo. Pero eso sonaba imposible. ¿Cómo se suponía que olvidara su sonrisa, el sonido de su respiración, el aroma de su cabello y el sabor de sus labios?

Tal vez con el tiempo conseguiría calmarse. Sólo necesitaba unos días para terminar de despejar su mente de la misión. Luego podría pensar con mayor claridad.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Pasaron días, una semana, dos semanas, y a cada hora no hacía más que discutir consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza. _Ve a hablar con él. No, él no querrá hablar contigo. Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Mejor déjalo, concéntrate en otras cosas y olvídate de él._ Todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Los pensamientos permanecían y no daban tregua. Resistió todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente se rindió.

* * *

Neji respiró hondo otra vez, esforzándose por concentrarse. Se había retirado a practicar sólo a uno de los salones que rodeaban el campo de entrenamientos. Allí no había personas deambulando que lo distrajeran, aunque en realidad ya había demasiadas cosas en su interior distrayéndolo como para que eso importara. La verdad es que no quería que lo vieran fallando una y otra vez. Desde que habían regresado de la misión y había comenzado a entrenar, todo lo que hacía le salía pésimamente. No podía manejar las armas, no asestaba bien los golpes, y ni siquiera mantenía correctamente el equilibrio. Cansado de intentar se había sentado en el suelo del salón para meditar, pero sólo podía pensar en Shikamaru, en su padre, en bellos pájaros recorriendo libremente el cielo azul, y en sí mismo. Ya llevaba una hora en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados y las manos relajadas sobre las piernas, y no había conseguido nada. Suspiró el aire que estaba reteniendo, sin lograr relajarse siquiera un poco.

Entonces sintió una presencia que se acercaba y se detenía no muy lejos. Abrió los ojos y su corazón se estremeció. Shikamaru estaba de pie al otro lado de la gran puerta del salón, y lo miraba tímidamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía dos semanas que no se veían, y tenerlo en frente de repente lo descolocó.

“Hola”, saludó el Nara. Parecía nervioso, e inclinaba la cabeza como si se disculpara por algo que todavía no había dicho. “¿Tienes un minuto?”.

Neji tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Apretó los nudillos junto a su cuerpo. No sabía que quería el chico, pero tenía que mantenerse en guardia. Ya había dejado que se acercara demasiado a él. Shikamaru se aproximó lentamente y se detuvo a una distancia considerable. Abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla. Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente con una mano.

“Yo…”, comenzó pero se interrumpió, dudando. “No sé cómo decir esto”.

Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño para demostrarle que no estaba de humor. La verdad era que su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente y tenía miedo de perder el control. “Sólo dilo”.

Shikamaru se acobardó un poco ante su respuesta, pero finalmente bajó la mano y se paró más erguido. “Bien, pues, aquí va. He estado pensando. Mucho. Demasiado. Especialmente en… tu sabes”. Dejó la frase sin terminar, esperando que Neji pudiera cerrarla por sí mismo. Pero el Hyūga no hizo más que levantar una ceja. Shikamaru bajó los hombros y clavó la mirada en el piso. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido. “Por favor, no me hagas decirlo”.

Entonces Neji comprendió que se refería a la noche que habían pasado en la posada, y él también se ruborizó. Aún así trató de mantenerse serio. “Ya”, contestó quedamente. “Sigue”.

Shikamaru tragó saliva antes de continuar. “La cuestión es que, ultimamente, siento estas... cosas pasando dentro de mi”. Se llevó una mano al pecho. “Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlas. Y todas giran en torno a ti y…”. Se detuvo y miró a Neji con cansancio. “Y la verdad es que estoy muy confundido”.

Entonces les ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Estaban pasando por una situación idéntica, con la diferencia de que Shikamaru había decidido hablar con él, y Neji se había prometido enterrar el problema para siempre. Hizo todo lo posible por no cambiar de expresión, aunque no estaba seguro de estar lográndolo. “¿Y qué quieres?”.

El Nara sostuvo su mirada. “Quiero pedirte un favor”.

Eso lo sorprendió un poco. “¿Qué favor?”.

Shikamaru lo estudió con cautela. “Primero tienes que prometer que no me golpearás cuando te lo diga”.

No esperaba esa aclaración, y casi lo hizo reír, pero se contuvo. “Lo prometo”.

El Nara asintió lentamente. “De acuerdo, pero no lo olvides”. Luego respiró profundamente una vez y dejó salir el aire despacio. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. “Quiero besarte”.

Neji abrió los ojos como discos y separó los labios con expresión de desconcierto. No pensó que sería tan directo. “¡¿Qué?!”.

Shikamaru levantó las manos como previendo un golpe. “Sólo una vez”, aclaró. “No más de un segundo. Es todo lo que necesito”.

No sabía qué responder. Ahora sentía que sus mejillas ardían como dos pequeños soles incrustados en su rostro. “¿Lo necesitas para qué?”.

El Nara bajó las manos, suponiendo que Neji no lo golpearía. “Para entender. Necesito saber que es lo que me ocurre contigo. Estoy casi cien por ciento convencido de que sólo se trata de una confusión por lo que pasó esa noche, pero necesito estar seguro. Si te beso y nada ocurre entonces todo irá bien”.

Neji lo observaba atónito. Él jamás hubiera pedido una cosa así, ni hubiera admitido tener sentimientos hacia otra persona. Pero Shikamaru había ido hasta allí, soportando el miedo y la vergüenza, y arriesgándose a desencadenar una pelea. Había decidido enfrentar la situación porque significaba demasiado para él como para ignorarla. Aún aturdido, Neji negó con la cabeza, pero no rechazando la propuesta sino intentando aclarar su mente.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia él. “Mira, sé que tú no estás lidiando con nada de esto, pero realmente me ayudaría. Me estoy volviendo completamente loco. Casi no puedo dormir, mucho menos trabajar. Quiero dejar ir esto igual que tu lo haz hecho”.

Esas palabras le provocaron cierta culpa, porque no eran para nada ciertas. Bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado. “No estoy tan seguro de haberlo hecho”.

Shikamaru no contestó enseguida, y eso le dio tiempo a Neji de decidirse entre volver a alejar al chico con alguna frase agresiva, o actuar igual que él y ser honesto. Su mano pareció moverse por cuenta propia. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo la pequeña piedra que había encontrado en la misión. La contempló unos segundos y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru.

El chico sonreía. Y no era exactamente una sonrisa de alegría, sino de emoción. Parecía conmovido por el hecho de que Neji aún conservara esa piedra, aunque no pudiera saber con precisión las cosas que había causado en su interior. Hubiera querido sonreír también, pero estaba demasiado aterrado. Con aquel simple gesto había reconocido que también creía tener sentimientos por el Nara, y sentir afecto hacia alguien y permitir que ese alguien se acercara significaba borrar de un plumazo su promesa de mantenerse frío e inalcanzable, y abría la puerta a que pudiera salir lastimado. Después de la muerte de su padre había temido demasiado el dolor emocional como para arriesgarse a eso. “¿Y si no funciona?”, preguntó tenebroso, refiriéndose al favor que le pedía Shikamaru. “¿Si me besas, y algo pasa?”.

La sonrisa del Nara se desvaneció lentamente. “Tiene que funcionar”, contestó. Neji se fijó en sus profundas ojeras. Trazaban un oscuro surco debajo de sus ojos. Era evidente que la situación lo había agotado y que esta era su última esperanza.

Neji apretó la piedra en su puño e irguió la cabeza, reuniendo toda la valentía que tenía dentro de sí. Asintió una vez . “De acuerdo”.

Shikamaru lo contempló con suspicacia por unos instantes, pero comprendió que hablaba en serio. Entonces asintió también. “Bien... Bien”, balbuceó. Otra vez estaba nervioso. “Entonces, creo... Creo que lo haré”. Luego pareció hablarse a sí mismo, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Neji. “De acuerdo, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Relájate”.

Se acercó despacio hasta estar frente a frente. Luego respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento, como reuniendo fuerzas. Dejó salir el aire lentamente, y Neji notó que temblaba ligeramente. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y se inclinó hacia él.

Sus labios se tocaron por unos breves segundos, tal y como el Nara había prometido. Pero fue suficiente para que el mundo bajo los pies de Neji diera una vuelta completa, dejándolo completamente mareado. Shikamaru también se veía sacudido. Cerró los ojos otra vez y frunció el ceño, como evaluando la situación. Estuvo así un largo rato. Mientras tanto Neji lo observaba, ya completamente seguro de cuál era la respuesta al enigma, por lo menos de su parte. Shikamaru había hecho temblar todo su ser, derribando hasta los cimientos su hasta entonces infranqueable barrera protectora.

Finalmente el Nara abrió un solo ojo y miró a Neji como si acabara de arruinar todo. Debió ver algo en su rostro que le indicó qué estaba pensando, porque abrió otro ojo y lo observó con una extraña mezcla de desilusión y felicidad. “Creo que no fue muy bien”, comentó.

Las emociones danzaban dentro de Neji, desatadas por primera vez en años. Negó con la cabeza, acordando con la conclusión de Shikamaru. “¿Qué hacemos ahora?”.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza un poco. Su mirada era de auténtico afecto. “No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”.

Neji titubeó. Bajo la cabeza para volver a observar la piedra que sostenía en su mano. “No creo que esto sea muy útil o provechoso para ninguno de los dos”, contestó, y volvió a levantar la vista para mirar a Shikamaru a los ojos. “Pero me hace sentir... bien, creo”.

El Nara sonrió con dulzura y Neji hizo lo mismo. Se sintió liberado, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima y pudiera salir volando con solo dar un salto. Todo estaba bien, por lo menos entre ellos. Eso le hizo pensar en lo que otras personas podrían pensar de la situación, y por un momento volvió a sentir que debía ponerse a la defensiva. Frunció el ceño. “Pero si se lo dices a alguien te mataré”, advirtió con dureza.

Shikamaru lo miró desconcertado. Un segundo después inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír con fuerza. Comprendiendo la gracia de su abrupto cambio, Neji rió también. Shikamaru lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla entre suaves carcajadas. Neji lo abrazó también. Si, todo iría bien.

  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Hola!! Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Se suponía que sería un long shot corto, pero a medida que avanzaba surgían más ideas y no podía evitar concluirlas. Si han leído mis otros fics puede que encuentren algunas escenas similares. Perdón por eso, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Por favor dejenme sus comentarios!! Me encantará saber que piensan, y si encuentran algún error también me encantará saberlo!!**

**Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para hacer una pequeña encuesta: tengo en mente varias historias más acerca de ShikaNeji, y no sé cuál abordar primero. Les dejaré aquí abajo una lista y pueden decirme si les interesaría leer alguna de ellas. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! ^^**

  
  


  * **cross over con Harry Potter (básicamente ShikaNeji en el mundo de Harry Potter);**


  * **historia épica, en un universo similar a la Tierra Media de LOTR pero con historia y personajes diferentes, donde Shikamaru es humano y Neji es un elfo;**


  * **historia ambientada en el mundo de Game of Thrones, aunque tal vez con todos los personajes de Naruto, donde Neji es un cortesano con un pasado oculto (no quiero spoilear) y Shikamaru un soldado que llega a su ciudad por cuestiones diplomáticas;**



  
  


**Tenía varias más que ahora no puedo recordar. En fin espero que estén bien y a salvo y pasando un muy buen fin de año!! ¡Felicidades para ustedes!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
